Amnesia
by Ranko-chanx
Summary: Horribles circumstancias causan que Akane pierda todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, sin embargo debido a su salud mental Ranma debe asegurarse que Akane nunca sea capaz de recordar nada relacionado a su cruel pasado...y por supuesto que eso lo incluye a el mismo...
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

_**Recuerdos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

La pequeña y delicada figura de una joven que aparentaba no más de diecinueve años de edad, caminaba feliz por las calles de Kyoto. Una linda sonrisa adornaba sus pequeños y sonrosados labios, mientras tarareaba una linda melodía. Su cabello era largo y sedoso, de color negro pero que la luz del sol mostraba destellos azules. Su rostro estaba compuesto por unos enormes y hermosos ojos marrones que destilaban un brillo de inocencia y felicidad que no muchas mujeres hoy en día podrían tener el placer de presumir, sus pestañas eran largas y abundantes. Su pequeña y respingada nariz estaba roja a causa del frío que abrazaba la ciudad, sus mejillas ahora habían adquirido un tono rosado que contrastaba con su piel de porcelana.

La chica vestía un sencillo y lindo vestido de color blanco que le llaga hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, y que se acentuaba perfectamente a su delicada figura. Encima de este, cargaba un grueso abrigo color café, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los muslos, su cuello era adornado con una bufanda del mismo color que su vestido, y los guantes que llevaba puestos en sus manitas.

Aoi Kinomoto cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la fría brisa de la tarde acariciar su rostro y revolver sus largos cabellos.

"¡Ufff...que frío! ¡Sera mejor que me apresure!," dijo mientras aceleraba un poco el paso.

"¡Señorita Aoi!," la grave voz de un hombre hizo que Aoi parara su caminar para prestar atención al chico que acababa de llamar su nombre.

"¡Ryujii-kun!," los labios de la peli-azul se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver al joven que estaba parado a unos metros de ella, mirándola , también con una cálida sonrisa.

Era un joven apuesto, de cabellos azabaches y largos, algunos dirían que demasiado largo para un hombre, sin embargo este le daba un look un tanto desordenado y a la vez atractivo capaz de captar la atención de cualquier mujer. Sus ojos color mar eran simplemente hermosos, y combinaban perfectamente su piel ligeramente bronceada, sin mencionar su escultural y bien trabajado cuerpo que era fruto de los duros entrenamientos que tuvo que soportar por largos años.

"Ya esta empezando a oscurecer...no debería andar por allí sola. Puede ser peligroso", dijo tranquilamente el joven, mientras avanzaba algunos pasos hacia ella.

"Gracias por preocuparse", sonrió amablemente, "pero se cuidarme sola, además ya estaba volviendo a casa." Dijo tratando de no sonar grosera.

"Déjeme acompañarla, de todos modos tengo que ir por aquí..."

"Esta bien," dijo antes de seguir su camino con el apuesto muchacho a su lado.

No hubo mucha platica entre los dos jóvenes durante el camino, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció incomodarse ante ese detalle. Aoi miro de reojo a Ryujii, quien miraba al frente con una expresión seria.

"_En verdad es muy guapo...", _pensó Aoi para si misma, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, y inmediatemente se reprendío a si misma por tener _"pensamientos inapropiados"._

"¿Se encuentra bien?", la voz de Ryujii y una mirada llena de preocupación la saco de sus pensamientos, dandose cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destinación, "Tiene la cara toda roja...¿No tendra fiebre verdad?"

"¡Eh!...¡No!...Y-Yo...L-Lo que pasa es que...", Aoi pudo sentir como sus mejillas volvían a tomar color, y esta vez mas intensamente. _"¡Que vergüenza!", _pensó para si misma bajando la mirada sin saber como excusarse.

Ryujii río divertido ante el gracioso sonrojo la de peli-azul, mientras veía como la chica se trataba de excusar balbuceando palabras sin sentido, "Calmese, se que mi gran atractivo natural pondría a culaquier mujer nerviosa, no la culpo."

"¡NO ES ESO!", espetó indignada mientras lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. A lo que Ryujii respondio con otra sonrisa incrementando el enojo de la peli-azul.

"Esta bien, esta bien...ahora entre a casa que deben estar esperándola," hablo divertido el oji-azul mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza a la chica como si fuera un niña pequeña, y él su padre.

"¡No me diga lo que tengo que hacer!," gritó enojada, separándose bruscamente del muchacho mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba dar grandes zancadas hacia la entrada de sus hogar, "¡Bobo!", dijo volteando su rostro un poco para sacarle la lengua en un acto infantil que, Ryujii, sinceramente le pareció adorable.

"Buenas noches," dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Aoi respondió con un ademán despidiéndose para entrar a su hogar.

* * *

Aoi le parecía que Ryujii era un chico tierno, y dulce, aunque de vez en cuando sacaba ese lado egocéntrico y engreído que ella no veía tan a menudo. Según tenía entendido, ellos dos habían sido vecinos por un par de años. Claro que ella no lo recordaba de esa manera, había pasado por muchas cosas durante los últimos tres años, y habían muchas cosas que todavía no tenia en claro, pero prefería restarles importancia. No le gustaba pensar en su pasado, y por eso trataba de mantener su mente ajena de aquellos pensamientos. Sabía que era una cobarde por pensar de esa manera, pero cada vez que trataba de recordar cosas sobre su vida pasada, algo se lo impedía, un miedo que para ella era ajeno se apoderaba de su cuerpo y cada uno de sus huesos, como si hubiera algo que, aunque su mente no reconociera, su cuerpo si.

Algo que no debía recordar, o que mas bien no quería recordar.

Pero entonces estaba esa molesta vocecita que le decía...no...que le gritaba que había algo muy importante de lo que se estaba a olvidando. Su corazón le gritaba que dejara su cobardía a un lado y que buscara las respuestas que necesitaba.

Una parte de ella también sentía que parte de ese "algo" que estaba olvidando, estaba relacionado con el joven Ryujii.

Según lo que le han dicho la relación entre ella y el oji-azul nunca había llegado a nada sentimental, ni siquiera a una simple amistad. Ellos solo eran conocidos, vecinos que de vez en cuando se dirigían la palabra por simple cortesía. Sin embargo había veces en las que ella podía apreciar claramente como un peculiar brillo aparecía en los azules ojos del muchacho, un brillo que reflejaba melancolía, nostalgia, pero más que todo, reflejaban un gran dolor. Un dolor tan grande le rompía el corazón. Hubo veces donde estuvo a punto de preguntarle la cause de su sufrimiento, pero simplemente no tenía el valor. Después de todo estaba la posibilidad que todo eso no fuera mas que su estúpida imaginación, y aunque no fuera así, ella no quería ser impertinente. Ella no era nada para él y por eso no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida privada.

Pero entonces estaban esos días en los que Ryujii se le mostraba indiferente, con un actitud tan fría que hasta le dolía. También hubo veces en las que ella podría haber jurado que él la estaba evitando, cosa que por alguna razón también la puso bastante triste, hasta el punto de sentir un leve dolor oprimir su pecho. Claro que tampoco entendía la razón de eso.

Un suspiro salío de los labios de la joven antes de caminar hacia su cuarto.

"Habrán pasado tres años pero esta estúpida amnesia sigue afectando me hasta el día de hoy...y siento que es solo el comienzo..."

* * *

No muy lejos de la casa de los Kinomoto, se encontraba la humilde pero acogedora vivienda de Ryujii Sora. No era muy grande ni lujosa, pero para él estaba perfecta.

"Bienvenido a casa hijo", una mujer de mediana edad que no pasaría de los cuarenta entro a la sala con una dulce sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro. Vestía un lindo kimono color celeste, sus cabellos eran de un color marrón que denotaba tonos rojizos, eran largos y ondulados y estaban todos bien peinados en una linda trenza que descansaba con gracia en uno de sus hombros. Era una mujer que ante todo denotaba elegancia y una belleza que muchas mujeres a su edad desearían tener.

"Hola mamá," una leve sonrisa se mostró en los labios del oji-azul antes de acercarse a su madre para besarle la mejilla.

Nodoka sonrió, pero esta sonrisa pronto se borro al notar como los hermosos ojos de su hijos eran opacados por una profunda tristeza.

"Fuiste a verla de nuevo...," el joven no respondío ante esto, "Sabes como me siento sobre eso...no esta bien. Solo te estas haciendo más daño a ti mismo."

"Mamá...ya hemos hablado de esto...," estaba cansado y ahora mismo lo último que quería era una discusión con su madre.

"¡Pero Ranma..!"

"¡Te eh dicho que me llames Ryujii!", Ranma no pudo evitar levantar su voz ante esto. Él ya había tomado una decisión y le exasperaba ver que su madre no podía entender eso. "Me daré un baño...," dijo rápidamente antes de que su madre digiere otra palabra.

Su madre simplemente suspiro resignada y lo observo marcharse, hace tres años su hijo, Ranma Saotome, desapareció de este mundo junto con los recuerdos de Akane, o debería decir ¿"Aoi"?, dejando en su lugar a ese hombre callado y serio que se hacía llamar Ryujii.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

En el baño, Ranma observaba triste una pequeña fotografía que sostenia en sus manos, la cual acarició con la yema de los dedos delicadamente. Inevitablemente ese sentimiento de nostalgia se apodero de su cuerpo una vez más, y sintio un nudo formarse en su garganta a la vez que su visión se volvía borrosa debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Papá, tío, Nabiki, Kasumi...Akane...los extraño tanto..."

La fotografía mostraba una graciosa escena en donde una furiosa Akane golpeaba Ranma con un tetera. El golpe era proporcionado en la cabeza, causando que Ranma se inclinara hacia adelante, con la cabeza baja y los brazos extendidos hacia fuera como si estuviera a punto de caerse de cara contra el piso. La peculiar pareja se encontraba en el centro de la foto, mientras a sus espaldas se encontraba toda la familia riendo a felizmente.

"_¡Bobo!", _la furiosa mirada de "Aoi", y la imagen de ella sacandole la lengua como una niñita regreso a su mente, causando que el oji-azul sonriera levemente.

"Sigues teniendo tu horrendo carácter marimacho...como en los viejos tiempos..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola chicos, Que tal están? Bueno esta es un historia que se me ocurrió mientras oía una de mis canciones favoritas, "The Memory", de Mayday Parade. Se que el asunto de Ranma y Ryujii y Aoi y Akane puede llegar a ser confuso así que tratare de mantenerlo todo lo mas claro posible xD. Espero disfruten la historia! Pronto subire el próximo capitulo donde se explicará que sucedió con la familia de Akane, y la razón por la que Ranma y Akane tienen diferentes identidades :) Este es mi primer fic así que sean lindos conmigo vale guapos? xD No estoy acostumbrada a escribir en español o.o!**_

_**Bueno Chicos eso es todo! Bye~Bye~Nya! ;)**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El Comienzo del Final

_**-El Comienzo del Final-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ranma...Ranma...," sentí como una melodiosa voz llamaba mi nombre entre susurros, y movía mi cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos tratando de despertarme de mi profundo sueño.

Un delicioso aroma a jazmín entro por mi fosas nasales, llenando me de una tranquilidad que no había sentido en años. Un paz que solamente una sola persona podía darme.

"Ranma idiota despierta!," su voz cambio de un tono dulce y tranquilo, a uno mas impaciente y molesto. Sus manitas dejaron de moverme con suavidad, y ahora me empujaban de una forma mas brusca, por lo que esta vez si me aventure a abrir mis ojos.

Los abrí lentamente, todo se veía a borroso, por lo que parpadie un par de veces tratando de ajustar mi visión y acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar, antes de abrir mi ojos por completo.

Inmediatamente mis ojos captaron la hermosa imagen del rostro de una bella joven que no pasaría de los dieciséis años. Sus cabellos azulados eran cortos, y enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro de porcelana. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos marrones eran simplemente hermosos, y destilaban un brillo que hasta las mismas estrellas envidiarían. Tenia el ceño levemente fruncido, y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas estaban infladas en una mueca entre molesta y infantil.

Esa era mi Akane, esa chiquilla malcriada de mal carácter que me sacaba de mi casillas. Esa que me miraba con esa expresión enojada, que siempre había encontrado encantadora.

"¿Akane...?", susrre atontado sin poder creerlo, sintiendo como mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

"¿Y quien mas si no, tonto?," río divertida cambiando su expresión molesta por una sonrisa burlona.

"P-Pero...es imposible..C-Como...No puede ser...," balbucie atontado, "¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y donde estamos?," pregunte sinceramente confundido antes de mirar a mi alrededor.

Estábamos en un hermoso campo de jazmines que emanaban un agradable aroma, el mismo aroma que ella. Yo estaba recostado en el suelo y ella arrodillada a mi lado. El cielo estaba despejado, y el sol brillaba como nunca antes lo había visto.

"¿De que hablas? Haces preguntas muy extrañas...," dijo mientras se ponía de pie y yo la imitaba.

"¿Que esta pasando? No entiendo..."

"¡Pero que raro eres!," dijo antes de curvar sus labios en un sonrisa y reír abiertamente.

Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que todas mis preguntas se fueran al carajo. Simplemente la observe embobado, su corta melena moviéndose con el viento, al igual que la falda de su lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba a un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, dándole un aire angelical.

"Bueno, supongo que ya no importa...," dije feliz antes de tomarla entre mis brazos y estrechar su pequeña figura contra mi cuerpo.

No necesitaba explicaciones, no las quería, porque mi amada Akane estaba devuelta conmigo, como debía ser. Ella era todo lo que yo en verdad necesitaba. Si la tenia a ella estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien.

"En verdad no te entiendo", bufo mientras respondía feliz a mi abrazo.

Reí ante el comentario, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su delicioso aroma. De pronto una idea cruzo mi mente, y una maliciosa sonrisa se poso en mis labios. Con la agilidad que me caracterizaba la solté para rápidamente tomarla por la cintura con mis dos manos y levantar la en el aire mientras daba vueltas.

Al principio ella dio un respingo asustada pero luego volvió a sonreír divertida, riendo como una niña pequeña cuando estaba emocionada. Era tan liviana como una pluma, y no pude evitar mirarla enterneciendo, por lo que consecuentemente no pude darme cuenta en que momento ella estiro sus brazitos y se lanzo encima mio, rodeando mi cuello y dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre mi.

Sin querer perdí el equilibrio, pues me había agarrado desprevenido, y por supuesto que esto causo ambos calleramos en el suave pasto, ella encima mio.

"¿Akane estas bi..?!," calle mi pregunta y sentí toda mi preocupación evaporarse cuando sentí sus suaves labios posarse en mi mejilla, para luego dirigirse a mi nariz, y mi frente. Yo la mire atontado mientras sentía como mis mejillas empezaban a tomar calor y ella me observo con una mirada traviesa.

Me incorpore un poco de forma de que los dos estuviéramos sentados, mientras pose una de mis manos en su suave mejilla y la otra mano libre en su cintura para atraer la mas hacia mi, y me empece a acercar al único lugar que sus labios todavía no habían rosado. Lo hice todo lentamente, y con una delicadeza que no era propia de mi.

Observe como ella empezaba a cerrar sus hermosos ojos, entregándose a mi.

Al igual que ella, yo también cerré mis parpados mientras me acercaba a sus labios rosados y inhalaba ese dulce olor a cerezas. Solo unos centímetros mas y...

"¿Por que me abandonaste?"

Pare en seco. La pregunta me callo como un balde de agua fría.

Cada uno de mis músculos se paralizaron , por lo que no me moví ni un solo centímetro de ella, ni siquiera retire la mano que tenia posada en su delicada mejilla.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue abrir mis ojos tanto como mis parpados me lo permitían.

Sentía como me empezaba a faltar el oxigeno, mi respiración se volvió pesada y entrecortada. No atinaba a responder, y no es que no entendiera la pregunta. Oh por supuesto que lo hacia, sabia exactamente de que estaba hablando, sin embargo las palabras simplemente se rehusaban a salir.

¡No podía maldita sea!

Al ver que yo no decía nada ella continuo hablando, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Por que no estabas allí cuando mas te necesite?...," observe como tomo una pausa y lentamente volvió a abrir sus preciosos ojos. "¡Dijeste que siempre me protegerías!"

Creí que mi corazón pararía al ver esa mirada chocolate que tanto amaba ser opacada por un sentimiento que jamas antes había visto en Akane.

Rencor.

Un profundo rencor, mezclado con el brillo del odio que bailaba en sus ojos marrones, haciendo que estos se vieran mas oscuros, tomando una tonalidad casi negra. Un odio y rencor dirigidos a nadie mas que a mi. Y la peor parte de todo era que me lo merecía. Todo su odio, absolutamente todo me lo merecía. Su indiferencia, su frialdad, no tenia derecho ni de sostenerla en mis brazos como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

"¡Me mentiste! ¡Yo nunca te importe! Todo fue una vil broma...te burlaste de mi y yo de idiota caí en tu estúpido juego...," grito histérica con la voz entrecortada, las ultimas dos frases las pronuncio en un susurro entre pequeños sollozos que inevitablemente salían de sus labios.

Cada una de sus palabras se clavaban en mi corazón como las mas filosas de las navajas, cada silaba era una tortura para mi alma que se estremecía ante cada sollozo que ella soltaba.

"Akane...yo no quise...," por fin mi cerebro empezó a trabajar de nuevo y mando la orden para que finalmente fuera capaz de pronunciar unas cuantas palabras. Palabras que fueron interrumpidas por unos leves golpecitos en mi pecho.

"Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso...," con la manos empuñadas y la cabeza baja, Akane me proporcionaba pequeños golpes en el pecho, que no me dolían físicamente pues esta no estaba usando ni la mitad de su fuerza, pero el sentimiento de culpa que estos me provocaban era lo que se enterraban hasta los mas fondo de mi pecho, haciendo me sentir una horrible presión que oprimía mi corazón sin misericordia y me hacia retorcer de dolor.

"Akane por favor...yo nunca quise...," trate de hablar pero una vez mas fui interrumpido. Pero esta vez no por palabras, pero por un desgarrador grito de dolor que perforo por mis tímpanos y destruyo toda paz en aquel lugar que por un momento había creído que era el cielo.

No supe en que momento la figura de Akane que hace unos momentos sostenía en mis brazos desapareció dejando me solo. Así que confundido trate de pararme, sentía el cuerpo pesado y las piernas apenas me respondían.

Mire a mi alrededor apreciando como el sol empezaba a abandonar la escena y este ahora se escondía detrás de unas nubes grises que cubrían todo el cielo.

Los jazmines que antes nos rodeaban se empezaban a marchitar, llevándose consigo ese agradable olor, y dejando ahora solo la sucia y áspera tierra, acompañada de un penetrante olor a podrido que me causo nauseas.

Una vez mas oí ese penetrante grito, e inmediatamente corrí siguiendo aquel sonido. El desagradable olor a podrido me estaba empezando a marear, sentía que en cualquier momento me podría desmayar. Sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, fui capaz de atrapar perfectamente la imagen de Akane una vez mas enfrente mio, solamente que esta vez ella estaba echa un ovillo arrodillada en el piso y dándome la espalda.

Pude apreciar como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba sin parar, cosa que me rompió el corazón.

"Akane...," me arrodille un poco hasta estar a su altura y estire uno de mis brazos con intención de tocar uno de sus hombros. Pero antes de poder completar mi objetivo, ella voltio su cuerpo bruscamente mirándome con rabia.

"Mira" me dijo, y obedeciendo baje la mirada hacia su vientre el cual cubría con ambas de sus manos, lentamente ella las retiro e inmediatamente sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir ante lo que observaba.

Contuve la respiración al ver ese liquido rojo escarlata emanar del vientre de Akane, manchando su precioso vestido blanco hasta el punto en el que solo se podían observar dos o tres pedazos de la tela que permanecían todavía blancos.

Ella intentaba inútilmente para la horrible hemorragia presionando las palmas de sus manos contra la herida que se escondía bajo la tela del vestido, pero esto solo empeoraba las cosas, y en vez de ayudar, solo hizo que la sangre fluyera con mayor rapidez.

Pude sentir el miedo y la preocupación inundar mi cuerpo, por lo que me acerque con ella con la intención de ofrecerle mi ayuda.

"Akane espera. Solo estas haciendo que empeore, déjame ayudarte...," antes de siquiera tocarla ella se alejo de mi en un movimiento brusco.

Poso sus irises marrones en sus manos que ahora estaba cubiertos por ese espeso rojo, para luego posar su mirada en mi, que me observaba con desprecio.

"No me toques...vez esto?," alzo una de sus manos mostrando la palma de su mano cubierta en sangre. "¡Todo esto es tu culpa!¡Me abadonaste en el momento que mas te necesite!."

"Akane, por favor escúchame..."

"¡TE ODIO!"

Esa dos simples palabras se clavaron dolorosamente en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Haciendo eco en mi cabeza un y otra vez, ¿era acaso posible sentir tanto dolor a la vez?

"Ella tiene razón. Creí que te había criado mejor que esto...," una tercera voz se unió a la escena. Una muy conocida voz.. "Hijo...," esto ultimo lo pronuncio entre dientes, y con un obvio tono que delataba la gran vergüenza y asco que le daba decirlo.

"¿Papa?," mire incrédulo al lugar de donde la voz había venido solo para encontrar a mi viejo padre parado un lado de Akane con una mirada de desaprobación.

"De haber sabia que tipo de hombre eras, hubiera roto el compromiso entre ustedes dos hace mucho...", un cuarta voz.

"¿Señor Tendo...?," observe como el progenitor de los Tendo apareció a lado de mi padre, mientras me miraba con asco.

"Me decepsionaste Ranma...yo esperaba mas de ti," ahora una quinta voz se nos unió solo que esta vez no era un voz masculina, si no la dulce y suave voz de una mujer. Una mujer tan bondadosa y misericordiosa, que siempre creí que seria capaz de perdonar hasta el mas vil de los pecadores. Supongo que todo tiene un limite.

"Kasumi...," esta se acerco hacia Akane para después arrodillarse al lado de su hermana menor y atenderla.

Un sexta presencia hizo su aparición en la escena. Mirándome con frialdad, que si bien era natural en ella, esta mirada tenia algo diferente. Una mirada que hubiera sido capaz de congelar el mismo infierno.

De Nabiki Tendo fue de quien mas esperaba oír, las burlas, los reproches, los comentarios directos y dolorosos acompañados por el sarcasmo que la caracterizaba. Ya que yo mejor que nadie conocía el poco pudor que la mediana de los Tendo tenia cuando se trataba de criticar a los demás, en especial cuando se trataba de sobresaltar sus errores y defectos.

Y es por esa misma razón que no hice ningún esfuerzo en ocultar mi sorpresa al sentir ese ardiente dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, tras el agudo sonido de la sonora bofetada que se me fue proporcionada, cortesía de Nabiki Tendo. Una bofetada que si bien me tenia merecida, sinceramente no me la esperaba.

Atónito, lleve una de mis manos hacia mi adolorida mejilla que debía estar roja por el golpe.

Todavía mas para mi sorpresa, la mediana de los Tendos no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, simplemente bajo la cabeza, para después imitar a su hermana mayor y ir al la do de Akane.

Estaba paralizado. No tenia idea que hacer. El dolor en mi mejilla no se comparaba al dolor en mi pecho.

Así que hice la única cosa para lo que era bueno. Huir. Empece a correr los mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían. Tratando de huir de todos, de sus miradas acusadoras, de sus criticas, de la cruel verdad.

Puede ver como todo a mi alrededor se empezaba a tornar negro y era envuelto por una abrazadora oscuridad, pero aun así continué corriendo.

A lo lejos divise la silueta de una mujer que estaba parada dándome la espalda, lo que me impedía ver su rostro, sin embargo pronto pude reconocer esa larga melena azulada.

"¿Akane...?" pregunte incrédulo pero ella no movió ni un solo musculo. "Oye...," delicadamente rose uno de sus hombros con mis temblorosas manos.

Pude ver como esta dio un respingo, y bruscamente se voltio para verme a los ojos. Su mirada mostraba una sincera confusión que muy pocas veces había visto en la segura y fuerte Akane Tendo.

"¿Quien eres?", la pregunta salio disparada de sus labios como una bala, una bala que perforo lo que quedaba de mi corazón. No había burla en su rostro, solo la duda y confusión que brillaban en sus pupilas chocolates. "No te conozco. Déjame en paz," dijo antes de empezar a alejarse.

La observe correr. Alejarse de mi, y que hice yo?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada. No podía gritar su nombre, por mas que mis labios así me lo estuvieran exigiendo.

No podía.

Y es que esa chica que se alejaba de mi no era Akane Tendo.

Esa era Aoi Kinomoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Capitulo 2-**_

Limpie el sudor de mi frente, que a pesar de ser la época mas fría del año, cubría todo mi cuerpo. Todavía podía sentir mi corazón martillando con tanta fuerza que creí que saldría disparado de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Mi manos no paraban de temblar, y mi respiración era pesada y entrecortada, por lo que di largos prolongados respiros, inhalando y exhalando una y otra vez.

"Maldita pesadilla."

Sentía la garganta seca, un sabor amargo se había colado en mis papilas gustativas, sin mencionar la leve punzada que sentía en mi cabeza. Seguro otro dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba.

Dirigí mi mirada al pequeño reloj electrónico que descansaba en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

"4:38am...Bien, parece que hoy llegare temprano al trabajo...otra vez."

Una vez que sentí que la falta de oxígeno ya no era un problema, me pare de mi lecho y me dirigí al baño para darme un ducha. No conciliaria el sueno después de eso.

La cabeza todavía me daba vueltas, y sentía los músculos tensos.

Una vez en el baño, me pare frente al espejo y observe mi reflejo. Unas profundas y oscuras ojeras marcaban mi rostro, que estaba pálido y demacrado. Pase amabas manos por mis cabellos alborotados en un acto de frustración, solté una maldición antes de dirigir mis ojos a mi reflejo una vez mas.

Reí con amargura, ese hombre parado frente a mis ojos no era yo. No. Ese hombre de largos cabellos que le llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros, y de mirada seria no era yo.

Ese era Ryujii Sora.

"_¡TE ODIO!"_

"_¡TE ODIO!"_

"_¡TE ODIO!"_

Su palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza.

"_¿Quien eres?"_

No sabia que me dolía mas, ser despreciado o olvidado. Una pequeña parte de mi a veces deseaba que mi persona quedara en el olvido, escondida en los mas profunda de la mente de "Aoi". Pero inmediatamente me reprimía y maldecía a mi mismo por si quiera tener la osadía de pensar en eso, no era mas es que un simple excusa para ocultar mi cobardía. Si eso era, un maldito cobarde. Yo sabia que si ella recuperaba sus recuerdos, lo mas probable es que me ganaría todo su desprecio y odio. Cosa que me hacia temblar. No había cosa en este mundo que me hiciera temblar como el rechazo de Akane.

Era un egoísta y lo sabia, pero es que al menos como "Aoi", todavía podia tener la oportunidad de ver su hermosa sonrisa de vez en cuando. Verla sonreír solo para mi. Ver su expresión molesta, o divertida. Porque aunque su nombre y apellido fueran otros, ella seguía siendo mi Akane.

Por supuesto que estaba la parte mi que quería que Akane recupera su memoria. Odiaba no ser mas que su vecino, un simple conocido que no tenia nada que ver con su vida. Que nada mas podía admirarla desde lejos y verla seguir con su vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido. Y es que así era, en la mente de "Aoi", Ranma Saotome nunca existió. ¿Que iba a hacer cuando se enamorara? Cuando tuviera su primer novio, prometido...No pude evitar sonreír con ironía ante esto.

"Prometido eh..," esa era un palabra que de seguro me traé recuerdos. Recordaba cuantas veces había negado mi puesto como su prometido diciendo que jamas me casaría con ella, por supuesto seguido de una lista mis típicos insultos que usaba como armadura para que nadie se diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ni siquiera ella.

Y ahora...daría lo que fuera por poder gritar a los cuatro vientos ella era mi prometida. Que Akane Tendo era mía y de nadie mas, y pobre de el que osara tocarla o si quiera mirarla. Pero el problema era que Akane Tendo ya no existía. Y yo tenia que conformarme a ser un simple sombra de lo que alguna vez fuimos. Y por supuesto hacerme a la idea de que algún día la iba a ver caminar por una iglesia usando un hermoso vestido de novia, y que la persona esperándola al frente del altar no iba a ser yo. Yo probablemente no seria mas que "Ryujii", el amable chico sentado al fondo de la iglesia, que la felicitaría y le desearía lo mejor en su nueva vida. Solo podía verla marcharse, y todo lo que me quedaría a mi seria el dolor, el frío dolor de su ausencia, ese seria mi único recuerdo de ella.

Me dirgí hacia la ducha para abrir la llave del agua, y la escuche correr por un rato antes de meterme. La calidez del agua recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel me relajaba de sobremanera, sentí mis músculos relajarse, y el vapor que despedía el agua caliente entrar por mis poros.

"Akane...," que no daría por ir ahora mismo a su casa solo para estrecharle en mis brazos y decirle que la amaba. Sin importar sus gritos, o la posibilidad de ser tomado como un loco.

Pero es que la situación no era así de fácil. Este problema no solo me involucraba a mi, no podía darme el lujo de ser tan egoísta solo por no ser capaz de soportar su ausencia. No. Esto era mas complicado que una discusión de pareja, puesto que la salud de Akane estaba involucrada, eso era algo que siempre seria mi prioridad. Hasta antes que mis propios deseos. Prefería quedar en las lagunas del olvido antes de verla desmoronarse, y sufrir al darse cuenta que todo lo que una vez amo había desparecido de este mundo permanentemente, y que yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.

Todavía recordaba los sucesos que nos llevaron a esta catástrofe, cada escena y recuerdo estaba fresca en mi memoria como si hubiera pasado ayer.

.

.

.

**_Tres Años Atrás_**

"Maldición...Nunca nada me sale bien." Un frustrado Ranma caminaba por las calles de Nerima, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y una enfadada Akane caminando enfrente de el. El oji-azul solto otro suspiro antes de posar su mirada en la espalda de sus prometida que no le había dirigido la palabra desde que salieron de la casa.

"Oye Akane...," esta no respondió simplemente siguió su camino, acelerando el paso, y agrandando la distancia entre los dos. Ante esto Ranma fruncio el entrecejo, se estaba empezando a cansar, había cometido un error pero por favor, no era para tanto.

"¿Quieres calmarte un poco? Tenemos todo el día y el centro comercial no va a salir corriendo...Eres tan impaciente, marimacho," hablo con indiferencia y aparente tranquilidad.

Ante esto la peli-azul si respondió, paro su caminar para darse la vuelta con brusquedad y enfrentar al peli-negro con una furiosa mirada clavada en sus ojos marrones.

"¡¿Pero como te atreves?!, te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me "exigió" acompañarte hoy. Así que deberías ser mas agradecido que siquiera accedí a venir, porque yo no tenia la obligación acompañarte," espeto haciendo énfasis en la palabra "exigió". Y es que en eso tenia razón.

Veran, hoy se suponía que seria un día especial, o eso era lo que planeaba Ranma. Se suponía que hoy por fin seria el día en el que el oji-azul dejaria a un lado su estúpido orgullo y le confesaría sus sentimientos a Akane. Bueno eso era una de las cosas que tenia que decirle, técnicamente eran tres, pero la tercera la estaba guardando para después. Era las mas importante, y todavía no estaba listo para eso.

Es por eso que el oji-azul planeo todo con extremo cuidado, nunca había estado un cita. Bueno no una de verdad, las pocas que había tenido habían sido con sus otras prometidas, y el realmente nos calificaba como "citas". Una de ellas hacia sido con Shampoo, pero eso sola había sido un truco para que ella le diera la posición instantánea de la poza del hombre ahogado. Hubo una vez también que Koachi le pidió que saliera con ella para presumir lo como su novio enfrente otra loca, una tal...bah! ni de su nombre se acordaba, pero ero eso fue mas que nada por una cuestión de orgullo, y que por cierto Akane le había exigido que atendiera. También recordaba haber salido con Ukyo una vez, aunque eso no fue mas que un truco para espiar a Akane en su cita con Ryoga.

Fruncio el entrecejo levemente.

Ahora que lo pensaba el idiota de Ryoga había tenido mas citas con Akane que el. Bien ahora estaba molesto, hizo una nota mental de partir le la cara la próxima vez que lo viera.

Bueno de todos modos, debido a su poco experiencia en el área romántica, Ranma se había obligado a si mismo a preparar todo con anticipación. Paso días buscando los mejores lugares a donde llevarla, que comer, y que hacer. Sin mencionar lo estúpido que se sintió sentado en su cuarto leyendo revistas para chicas muy parecidas a las que leía Nabiki. Y para asegurarse que nadie lo atrapara leyendo revistas cuyas lectoras eran mas que nada féminas, tenia que esperar hasta que toda la familia se fuera a dormir, por lo que estuvo obligado quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que últimamente no había dormido muy bien que digamos.

Oh y sin mencionar la jugosa suma de dinero que le pago a Nabiki para que le inventara una excusa a el y a Akane, en caso de que sus padres preguntaran a donde habían ido. Si se enteraban que habían salido en un cita los iban a querer casar mañana mismo!

Sin embargo, nuestro querido artista marcial había olvidado un minúsculo detalle. El lo tenia planeado todo, pero para salir en una cita con Akane primero tenia que pedírselo.

Ranma Saotome seria el guerrero mas valiente y fuerte de todos los tiempos, pero cuando se trataba de el amor era un completo cobarde. Le tenia miedo al rechazo, y siempre terminaba metiendo su gran bocota que no hacia mas que arruinarlo todo.

Fue por eso que esta mañana, cuando todos estaban todavía dormidos, el se escabulló en el cuarto de Akane, entrando por la ventana como muchas veces, y para su sorpresa Akane ya estaba despierta. Sentada en su cama, como si lo estuviera esperando. Hasta podría jurar que se le veía emocionada. Emoción que se evaporó cuando el en vez de pedirle caballerosamente que salieran en una cita, el le "exigió" o mas bien "ordeno" que lo acompañara por el día de hoy diciéndole, "¡Vas a salir conmigo ahora mismo!"

Y por supuesto que Akane no aprecio aquel gesto, el mejor que nadie sabia que Akane no era alguien a la quien le gustaba que le digieren que hacer, y tratar de llegar a ella desde ese angulo no era para nada una buena idea.

Los reclamos y quejas de un furiosa Akane, diciéndole que ella "no era su posesión", y que el no era nadie para darle ordenes, no se hicieron esperar, y el como siempre le respondió con la misma brusquedad.

No fue hasta que el muchacho dejo a un lado su orgullo por un momento y murmuró un leve "por favor," que la peli-azul desistio. Era difícil negarse cuando el le hablaba con ese tono suplicante. Sin embargo el enojo de la muchacha todavía no se había evaporado del todo, y el entendía sus razones pero de verdad no creía que fuera para tanto.

Sin embargo el no iba a echar todo su esfuerzo a la basura ahora, no ahora, el quería que hoy fuera perfecto y así seria.

"Akane, yo no quiero seas solo un acompañante...", empezó a hablar el artista marcial, que pudo apreciar como la peli-azul empezo a suavizar su gesto y ahora lo miraba atentamente. Cosa que lo puso nervioso. "L-Lo que..lo que yo en verdad quería pedirte esta mañana...e-era que s-salieras...," maldición esto era mas difícil de lo que pensaba, cerro los ojos con fuerza, empuño las manos, y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de hablar de nuevo, "¡yo queria pedirte que salieras en un cita conmigo!."

"Por supuesto que yo salir en cita con Airen."

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír esa conocida voz, que obviamente no era la de su prometida. Atónito, Ranma observo la figura de la joven amazona parada enfrente de el, con los ojos brillando de emoción y un gigantesca sonrisa, con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho en una señal de alegría. Sin mencionar a una atónita Akane parada detrás de ella.

"S-Shampoo..."

¡Maldita sea! ¿Que cosa tan mala había echo para tener tan mala suerte? Estaba empezando a pensar que la vida estaba cobrando todas las fechorías de su padre con el.

"Shampoo estar tan feliz," antes de poder evitarlo los brazo de la china ya estaban rodeando su cuello, pegando su voluptuosa figura con la del peli-negro.

"¡Ya veo para que me querías aquí!", grito un indignada Akane. Que por supuesto había malinterpretado toda la escena. La verdad es que ella tenia una idea de lo que Ranma planeaba hoy, lo había oído de su hermana Nabiki, y fue por eso que se enojo al ver que a pesar de todo su prometido no podía si quiera dejar su orgullo a un lado y invitarla a salir como un ser humano normal, en vez de comportarse como un idiota machista, para después insultarla.

Aunque ahora se sentía una idiota por si quiera pensar que Ranma en verdad quería invitarla a salir. Tremenda idiotez. Seguro solo la había traído con el para restregarle en la cara como el invitaba a salir a su queridisima Shampoo. Sin mencionar que le sentaba bien traerla, si sus padres pensaban que el estaba con ella no le reclamarían nada y podría salir con su "amada" Shampoo sin tener que dar ninguna explicación. Muy astuto! Oh pero ella no iba a ser su juguete, no señor.

"¡Espero que te la pases de "maravilla" en tu cita!,"escupió las palabras con rabia antes de caminar en dirección contraria para irse a casa. No le daría el gusto de humillarla.

"¡Akane, espera! ¡No es lo que parece!"

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto, a este paso iban a terminar en otra estúpida pelea.

No.

Esta vez no, ya se estaba cansado. Cansado de los malentendidos, de las interrupciones, de todo. Ya era suficiente. Nadie se burlaba de Ranma Saotome, ni siquiera el mismo destino.

Delicadamente el artista marcial agarro las muñecas de la amazona para así soltarse de su agarre. No quería lastimar sus sentimientos, ni los de ninguna otra chica, el sabia que en el fondo el tenia la culpa. El por siempre renegar de sus sentimientos por la única mujer que ama y amaría por el resto de su vida, el por nunca aclarar las cosas y huir de sus problemas. Shampoo al igual que sus otras prometidas no era mas que un victima de maldita indecisión. El y solamente el era el culpable.

"Lo siento Shampoo, pero esa frase no iba dirigida hacia ti...todo esto es un malentendido,"pronuncio con suavidad observando la confundida expresión de la china.

"Ranma no hablar enserio. Ranma no invitar a chica violenta a cita, verdad?"

La miro con seriedad. Su primer impulso fue negar lo todo, pero por primera vez usa la cabeza antes de abrir la boca.

"La verdad Shampoo es que así es...así que te pido por favor que no me si sigas." Las ultimas palabras las pronuncio con tanta seriedad, con tanta frialdad que la joven china pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Mas que un petición parecía una amenaza.

"Nos vemos," dijo el oji-azul haciendo un ademán para despedirse y después alejarse, dejando una atónita Shampoo.

"Algo no andar bien con Airen..."

* * *

"¡Akane!¡Akane, esperame por favor," no fue muy difícil divisar a la peli-azul, sabia que la cosa no iba a estar fácil. Akane podía ser muy cabezota cuando se ponía celosa, pero el no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Al ver que Akane no paraba, este dio un salto de al menos un dos metros quedando enfrente de ella.

"¿Que haces aquí? Shampoo se molestara. No es agradable que dejar a tu cita para corretear a otra chica...", hablo con frialdad.

"No es con Shampoo con quien quiero tener una cita," pronuncio rápido y decidido. Se iba a dejar de rodeos, e iría al grano, hoy no podía terminar en otra discusión.

Ante esto Akane suavizó su gesto, y desvió su mirada. Aun así no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

"Entonces supongo que es Uky-"

"Tampoco," hablo rápidamente antes de que su prometida se hiciera mas ideas raras, Akane siempre había tenido una especial habilidad para malinterpretar las cosa. "Ni Shampoo, ni Ukyo, ni Kodachi, ni niguna otra chica...", Akane lo observo atenta, "Es contigo con la que quiero tener una cita. Nadie mas." Dijo rápidamente antes de que valor que había adquirido de quien sabe donde lo abandonara, y la verdad es que la sorprendida expresión de Akane mas ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacia ver tan encantadora que lo estaba volviendo a poner nervioso.

Al ver que esta no respondía, el decidió continuar.

"Ahora que lo sabes...¿Nos vamos?," dijo con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas para tomar la pequeña mano de su prometida y empezar a caminar. Esta no dijo nada pero tampoco protesto, simplemente se dejo a arrastrar.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Ranma volteo un poco el rostro para mirar a la peli-azul por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con la hermosa imagen una sonriente Akane que lo miraba enternecida, con los ojos brillando de alegría y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Observo como Akane acelero un poco su paso, de modo de que el ya no la estaba arrastrando si no que caminaban uno al lado del otro, para después mover un poco su mano de modo de que sus dedos quedaban delicadamente entrelazados con los de Ranma.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrido bastante bien. Por lo que había oído de sus amigos, y lo que había visto en esas melosas películas románticas que Akane normalmente veía con sus amigas, el se había echo de la idea de que las citas eran bastantes aburrida y sin sentido. Pero con Akane ese no era el caso. Los dos jóvenes tenia mas cosas en común de lo que pensaban. Ranma se sorprendió al descubrir el secreto gusto de Akane por los video juegos, cuando le pregunto porque nunca se lo había comentado, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que nunca le pareció importante. Pero la verdad es que ella no quería darle mas excusas para llamarla marimacho, cosa que en el fondo le dolía. Y por supuesto que no se hizo esperar atónita expresión de Ranma al haber sido derrotado en su juego favorito por Akane...por décima vez. Claro que el oji-azul no se rindió hasta que por fin pudo ganar un ronda, victoria que por cierto fue entregada por Akane quien se dejo ganar sintiéndose mal por peli-negro. Claro que no pensaba comentarle eso.

Cuando llego la hora de la película Ranma pensó que se tendría que preparar mentalmente para sentarse por dos horas a oír una melosa película de amor, y esforzarse por no dormirse. Pero para su sorpresa Akane escogió una película de acción, que Ranma secretamente había querido ver desde hace tiempo.

Akane le confeso que nunca le habían gustado mucho esas películas románticas, y que la verdad las encontraba bastante aburridas pero que solo las soportaba para no ser una aguafiestas cada vez que salia con sus amigas. Cosa que divertio al peli-negro de sobremanera. Había tantas cosas que no conocía de ella...

Si bien la joven pareja no era ni melosa o acaramelada, ni se proclamaban su mutuo amor cada cinco minutos, ambos jóvenes denotaban un amor tan sincero y puro enterneciendo a todos los que los veían pasar. Y es que a su manera ellos se demostraban todo el cariño que profanaban el un por el otro, pero no con palabras poéticas ni caricias exageradas, no, a ellos les gustaba ser un poco mas discretos. Ellos optaban por otras opciones. Un leve rose de manos, una pequeña broma o un leve insulto para molestarse mutuamente, o una simple mirada. Y es así era su mundo, porque lo que otros veían como una actitud infantil departe de dos niños que no sabían del amor, para ellos esos pequeños gestos valían mas que cualquier poesía, o rosas, o bombones. Y claro esa nueva caricia que estaban empezando a encontrar bastante placentera. Ir tomado de las manos.

No es que no lo hubieran echo antes, si había pasado, una vez...pero ahora se estaba volviendo un habito que a ninguno de los dos le parecía molestar.

"A-Akane...,"susurro suavemente tratando de llamar la atención de la muchacha. Había llegado el momento, sus corazón estaba empezando a latir con fuerza, y pudo sentir como pequeñas...¿que era eso?...¿mariposas?...en su estomago...¡Pero si eso era una cosa de niñitas! Malditos sentimientos.

"¿Si?," la dulce voz de Akane lo saco de sus pensamientos, para ahora dirigir su mirada hacia ella. Se encontraban en el parque, sentados en una linda banca color blanco, que tenia en el centro un pequeño corazón. Sin mencionar el hermoso colo naranja mezclado con tonos purpura que se podía apreciar en el cielo, mientras el atardecer se aproximaba.

Parecía que estuvieran dentro de una melosa película romántica. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo...al menos la atmósfera era agradable...

"V-Veras...La verdad es que te traje aquí por una razón Akane...H-Hay algo que tengo que decirte..."

"Dime..."

"Y-Yo...lo que pasa es que...y-yo queria decirte que...desde hace mucho tiempo yo eh estado...T-T-Tu...es que..."

"Tu..."

"Yo..Tu...Ah..."

¡Rayos! Parecía un completo imbécil. ¿Por que le era tan difícil expresarse? ¿Que acaso no había seguido todos y cada uno de lo pasos que es bendita revista le dio? Entonces, ¿por que no podía pronunciar esas simples palabras?

"Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda"

Akane observo sorprendida a su prometido que repentinamente dejo de hablar para ponerse de pie y darse de cabezazos contra un árbol.

"R-Ranma...Oye..." Bien el momento había pasado de romántico, a estúpidamente ridículo.

Ranma paro su acción para ahora posar sus irises azules en el angelical rostro de Akane.

"¡Akane!"

"¡Ranma!", por impulso la peli-azul se puso de pie como un soldado que acaba de se llamado por su general.

"Y-Y-Yo..T-T-Te...¡Argh al diablo!"

"¿Ran...?", su pregunta quedo en el olvido al sentir los suaves labios de su prometido sobre los de ella. Era un beso torpe e inexperto, pero a la vez tierno y dulce.

Lentamente el oji-azul se separo de ella, quien todavía permanencia con los ojos abiertos, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo corresponder el beso. Lentamente, poso una de sus manos en sus delicados labios. Todavía sentía un leve hormigueo en ellos, y ese sabor dulce como la miel.

Sin poder aguantarlo mas, el peli-negro la tomo en sus brazos y estrecho su delicada figura contra el. Con cuidado reposo su mejilla en su cabeza , y inhaló su delicioso aroma.

"Y-Yo te quiero...,"por fin pudo decirlo, "¡E-Estoy enamorado de ti!"

Diez segundos...

Treinta segundos...

Un minuto...

¡Nada! Su prometida no había pronunciado una sola palabra, y lo que fueron segundos le estaban empezando a parecer años. _"Quiza esto no fue tan buena idea...",_pensó nervioso empezando a imaginarse lo peor.

Después de unos segundos mas de ese asfixiante silencio, el oji-azul la separo un poco de su cuerpo para aventurarse a mirarla a los ojos.

Lagrimas.

Un delgadas y delicadas lagrimas salían de eso irises marrones que el tanto amaba.

Y sintió pánico.

¡¿En que momento se le ocurrió la brillante idea de besarle?! Malditos impulsos...y el que inocentemente creyó que si hacia las cosas a su manera solo esta vez todo saldría mejor. Pues allí tenia su repuesta. Ahora tenia que preparase mentalmente para el rechazo, aunque no estaba seguro si su corazón podría soportarlo...

"Yo también...,"la entrecortada voz de Akane lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, viéndola ahora con incredulidad y sin poder creérselo. No estaba seguro de haber oido bien. Tenia que ser un error.

"¿Aka...?," pero ahora fue el turno de Ranma de ser callado por uno suaves labios que se posaron con timidez encima de los suyos.

Un beso tímido que demostraba la poca experiencia que ambos tenían en esa área de la vida, pero que no por eso fallaba en demostrar todo el mutuo amor que ambos sentían. Se separaron un momento, solo para perderse el los ojos del otro. Y una vez mas unieron sus labios, esta vez mutuamente, y esta vez no tan torpemente como la primera vez.

Quizas si alguno de los dos no hubiera estado tan sumergido en sus pequeño mundo, o quizás si alguno de los dos hubiera prestado mas atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, quizás solo quizás hubieran sentido un tercera presencia observando la conmovedora escena. Y quizás hubieran podido oír el pequeño "crack" de un corazón que se acababa de romper, seguido de el agudo sonido de la campanilla de una bicicleta alejándose del lugar.

"Akane...necesito decirte algo mas," fue Ranma el que a regañadientes decidió interrumpir el momento, y no solo por la falta de oxígeno, si no también por que se le estaba olvidando un pequeño "detalle". La segunda noticia que tenia que decirle, probablemente no era el momento apropiado teniendo en cuenta de que se acaban de declarar, pero si no lo hacia ahora lo tendría que hacer enfrente de toda la familia, y el quería que Akane fuera la primera en enterarse. Tenia que entender sus razones. Ella no respondió, simplemente lo miro curiosa y hizo una señal para que continuara.

"Voy a regresar a China"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la confesión de cierto joven a cierta muchachita de corta melena y ojos marrones, seguido por supuesto por la noticia del regreso del oji-azul a China que no fue tomada de la mejor forma por la menor de los Tendos, pero que al final acepto.

La verdad es que no había nada que le doliera mas al peli-negro que dejar a Akane sola, y estaba seguro que la preocupación no lo abandonaría ni un solo minuto en sus estadía en China, pero este era un viaje que necesitaba hacer. El quería volver a ser un hombre completo, pero no era solo eso.

El quería ser un hombre completo para ella.

El no le era de utilidad como un hombre que la mitad de las veces era mujer, y por mas que ella digiere que su maldición no importaba, a el si le importaba. El quería hacerla feliz, darle todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, no la dejaría pasar por la vergüenza de tener un fenómeno por pareja.

Fue por eso que a pesar de la triste mirada de ella, y de sus quejas, el la agarro de las manos y con la mayor suavidad posible le pidió...no...le rogó que confiara en el. Que este era un viaje que el necesitaba hacer, y que no se podría ir tranquilo sin primero tener su consentimiento.

¡Dios! Se había vuelto tan co-pendiente de esa chica.

Y por supuesto que ella al final se lo dio, a pesar de todo Akane siempre había apoyado su sueno de encontrar una cura para su maldición, sin importar cuantas veces fracasara ella siempre estuvo allí, consolándola y dándole ánimos para que no se rindiera. Y el sabia que ella no lo decía por conveniencia propia, si no con la simple ilusión de verlo feliz. Cosa que lo conmovía de sobremanera.

Finalmente ahora se encontraba caminado por la calles de Nerima dirigiéndose hacia al aeropuerto, había ahorrado por meses para esto, ni quería recordar los problemas que tubo que pasar para esconder el dinero de su ambicioso padre. Había convencido a la familia para que no fueran a despedirlo al aeropuerto, no había necesidad, el volvería pronto, lo sabia. Ademas que tenia la certeza de que si volvía a ver esa sonrisa triste en el angelical rostro de Akane, seguro que mandaba todo al carajo y se retractaba.

Y así fue que después del almuerzo se marcho con su maleta de viaje , y dejando a Akane con la concreta promesa de que volvería lo mas pronto posible, y que cuando hiciera tenia algo importante que decirle. Y era cierto.

Con cuidado metió la mano en uno de su bolsillos, y palpo la pequeña cajaita de terciopelo que se encontraba ahí, para despues sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

"Ranma irse de viaje?"

Ranma dio un salto al oir la cantarina voz de cierta chinita parada enfrente de el mirándolo con curiosidad.

"S-Shampoo...A-Asi es, voy a regresar a China...," hablo el joven no muy seguro si debería decírselo, aunque seria difícil de ocultar con la gigantesca mochila de viaje que llevaba encima. Aun así temía que con lo persistente que era la joven amazona, que decidiera acompañarlo en su viaje a pesar de sus protesta, cosa que definitivamente no seria buena. Rio nervioso al imaginar las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

"Ya veo...Desearte un buen viaje." Ranma no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante esto, no creía que Shampoo cedería tan fácilmente.

"Eh..S-Si, gracias...Vas a la casa de los Tendo?," hablo con clara curiosidad al ver que el camino que la joven estaba tomando.

"Si, Shampoo tener una orden de ramen que entregar", dijo con simpleza levantando la cajita de metal que normalmente usaba para repartir sus ordenes/

"Ah...Ya veo...Nos vemos," dijo empezando a correr. Se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Cierta parte de el seguí un poco sorprendido ante la calmada actitud de Shampoo, la verdad es que se sentía aliviado. Quizas la joven china estaba empezando a comprender que entre ellos nunca podría haber nigun tipo de relación sentimental, y que todo lo que el podría ofrecerle era una amistad incondicional. Río feliz ante el pensamiento, por fin la suerte se estaba poniendo de su lado.

"Que extraño...Que yo recuerdo nadie en la casa ordenó ramen..."

.

.

.

_**Hola guapos! :D Aqui traigo el segundo capitulo que les prometí! No saben los problemas que tube que pasar para escribirlo, simplemente no estaba satisfecha con el resultado y todavía no lo estoy. Me parece que me quedo un tanto aburrido y largo. Pero es que necesitaba meter muchas cosas en este solo capitulo para poder conectar la historia bien. La escena de la declaración no se si me quedo muy bien, no quería pasarme de cursi, y es que no me podía imaginar a un Ranma proclamando su amor por su adorada Akane con palabras poéticas, eso es mas que nada cosa de Kuno jaja xD. **_

_**Bueno creo que les debo un disculpa. No di ni una sola pinche explicación como lo había prometido, aunque si les di algunas pistas. A ver si se les empieza a formar una idea de lo que paso. En el próximo capitulo si les prometo que se empezaran a aclarar mas las cosas! **_

_**El principio del capitulo esa echo desde el punto de vista de Ranma, la verdad es que quería todo el capitulo fuera así, pero había cosas que no podría haber narrado bien desde el punto de vista de Ranma solamente.**_

_**Ah y muchas gracias por los reviews! Me hizo requete feliz ver como se están empezando a interesar en la trama de la historia! T.T**_

_**Oh y a bry: jajaja! Me crees si te digo que les puse esos nombres por pura casualidad? xD Debe ser el destino jaja. Fueron los primeros nombres que se me vinieron a la mente, sin mencionar que amo el nombre a Aoi, es tan lindo xD.**_

_**Bueno hasta luego bombones! ;) Bye~Bye**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Cenizas

_**-Cenizas-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Observo la taza da café negro que descansaba enfrente suyo, con total tranquilidad se llevo el humeante liquido a sus labios, para así tomar de este. No pudo evitar soltar una mueca de completo desagrado al sentir el amargo sabor de la cálida bebida posarse en sus papilas gustativas. A pesar del desagradable sabor, el joven se aventuro a tomar otro sorbo, la verdad es que lo necesitaba. Por mas que le costara admitirlo, últimamente había desarrollado cierta adicción por la cafeína. Por mas que su madre se lo recriminará como un mal habito.

"¡..debiste haber visto como me miro! Pero bien que se lo tenia merecido. Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera su par de verdades a la muy...¿Ryujii?"

Tomo otro sorbo de café, antes de darle un pequeño mordisco a su delicioso panecillo. Reposo la mejilla izquierda en su mano, y apoyo el codo sobre la mesa mientras que con la otra sostenía su delicioso bocadillo. Estaba demasiado concentrado como para prestarle atención a su acompañante.

"¡Ryujii!"

Otro sorbito de café...Ya no le estaba empezando a saber tan mal.

"¡RYUJII!"

Finalmente el oji-azul decidio volver a la realidad, parpadeo dos, tres veces, para después posar su mirada grisácea en la exasperada muchacha que tenia enfrente. La miro aburrido y con total tranquilidad, antes de pronunciar un simple:

"¿Qué?"

La muchacha lo miro indignada por la poca importancia que su presencia tenia para el peli-negro, y lo peor de todo es que este no hacia ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

"¿Podrias al menos, "pretender" que me estas prestando atención? No entiendo para que me pides que salga si tanto te aburro...," habló la joven sinceramente ofendida.

Ryujii la miro atentamente por un momento, pero sin mostrar ni una sola señal de culpa en sus facciones, al contrario parecía cansado, como si escuchar sus quejas ya fuera algo cotidiano.

Suspiró.

"Lo siento, Keiko...," se disculpó de forma casi mecánica, sin ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento en su voz, cosa que paso totalmente desapercibida por su pareja que pronto cambio su expresión a una feliz. Conforme con la supuesta disculpa.

"¡Ay! No te preocupes cariño, debes de estar cansado, yo te entiendo. Bueno, de todos modos lo que te decía es que...," dijo abanicando una de sus manos de un lado a otro restándole importancia al asunto para después retomar su emocionante historia, y seguir con la platica donde la única participante era ella misma.

Ryujii la dejo de escuchar, y se dedico a examinar a la preciosa mujer sentada enfrente suyo. Muchos le dirían que era un malagradecido por no sentirse feliz por tener...¿Como la había llamado uno de sus amigos?...Ah si..."tremendo bombón" por novia.

Cualquier hombre se sentiría envidioso con tan solo verla.

Era una mujer hermosa, de largos y castaños cabellos que le llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura. Sin mencionar sus expresivos y gigantes ojos color verde esmeralda, que combinaban perfectamente su piel ligeramente bronceada que le daban una tonalidad casi dorada. Tenia un cuerpo escultural, que muchas mujeres envidiaría y desearían tener. Bueno no solo las mujeres, habían muchos hombres que también desearían aquel cuerpo, aunque para ellos la palabra "desear" tenia un significado diferente.

Finalmente era una mujer que ante todo denotaba picardía y lujuria, o como un compañero de trabajo suyo había dicho... "todo lo que un hombre quiere."

Pues a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, para ser sinceros la única razón por la que todavía no había salido de esa relación, de la que la verdad no le encontraba sentido alguno, era porque la única razón por la que se metió en esa relación en primer lugar fue por las insistencias de su madre.

No hubo día en el que no le dijera que ya era hora de seguir con su vida, que el pasado era el pasado, y que el debería concentrarse en su presente y todavía mas importante, en su futuro.

No le estaba pidiendo que se casara, por supuesto que no, apenas estaba empezando su vida como un adulto, acabando de cumplir los veinte años. Pero por lo menos quería verlo hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo por socializar, buscarse una novia formal, tratar de volver a encontrarle sentido a la vida.

Finalmente tubo que aceptar a regañadientes.

No podía evitar sentirse enojado con su madre, que a pesar de conocer sus sentimientos por cierta jovencita de ojos marrones, ella todavía le exigía salir con otras chicas. ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

De todos modos él no tenia ninguna intención de olvidarla, solo soportaba a esas féminas que su madre le presentaba para complacerla, pero tarde o temprano terminaría en lo mismo. Un simple: "No eres tu soy yo", y dramáticas y bien ensayadas lagrimas tras una lista de insultos y reclamos, y si tenia la suficiente suerte, de vez en cuando algunas hasta le regalaban una linda bofetada o puñetazo. Bien, no se quejaba.

Aburrido, y al ver que Keiko seguía hablando, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, para observar las frías gotas de lluvia resbalando por el fino vidrio, distorsionando levemente la imagen del paisaje. Aunque no lo suficiente como para no poder apreciar la imagen de un linda muchacha de larga melena azulada sosteniendo un bonito paraguas color verde lima, quien hablaba animadamente con otra joven cuya identidad le era desconocida ya que esta le daba la espalda, aunque si pudo apreciar el peculiar color purpura de los largos cabellos de la chica, que caían detrás de sus espalda en una linda trenza...

Observo como Aoi se despedía de su amiga con una amigable sonrisa, para después posar su mirada chocolate en él, cosa que lo asusto. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba observándola?

La peli-azul curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, para después hacer una leve reverencia en forma de saludo, a lo que Ryujii simplemente respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba levemente, al igual que ella, en forma de saludo.

Pudo notar como la joven desvió su mirada, para ahora observar a la bella mujer sentada a su lado platicando felizmente, sin saber que había sido ignorada por al menos quince minutos.

Aoi sonrió con picardía, y alzó una ceja a la vez que se llevaba una mano a los labios de forma coqueta ocultando su sonrisa, para después guiñarle un ojo con complicidad, causando que Ryujii se sonrojara levemente para después bajar la mirada, extrañamente avergonzado, no muy seguro porque sentía un pequeño sentimiento de culpa posarse en su pecho, bueno si lo sabia pero...

"Malditos sentimientos."

Aoi río divertida ante la inocencia de su joven vecino, y finalmente se dio la vuelta para cruzar la calle y seguir su camino.

Ryujii la observo irse, viendo el gracioso bailar de la falda de su vestido al moverse.

"_Boba...Al menos pudo haberse mostrada un poco celosa...," _pensó levemente enojado.

Volvió a prestar su atención las gotas de lluvia que abrazaban la ciudad.

Ese día también estaba lloviendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Capitulo 3-**_

¿Cuando fue la última vez que se había alegrado tanto de sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo? No lo recordaba, pero no hizo ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo en ocultar su sonrisa al sentir las frías gotas de lluvia resbalar por su cuerpo. Su cuerpo masculino.

Poso una de sus manos en su fornido pecho, que no había sufrido cambio alguno ante el contacto con el agua. Permanecía plano, como debía ser. No le importaba las extrañas miradas de los demás, al notar que el joven oji-azul no hacia ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse de la lluvia. Estaba demasiado feliz.

"¡Lo logre!", gritó feliz antes de taparse la boca con la mano, extrañamente sorprendido. Lentamente retiro su mano. Su voz, seguía siendo grave y masculina, no esa voz aguda y femenina que adoptaba cuando cambiaba de sexo.

Sabía que parecía un completo idiota, pero todavía no se podía hacer a la idea de que en verdad se había librado de su maldición, parecía un sueño, un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento para darse cuenta de que todo esto solo fue parte de su cruel mente que le encantaba burlarse de el.

Aunque honestamente, no lo podían culpar. El pobre muchacho estaba tan acostumbrado a los problemas, y a las desdichas, que le era difícil creer que el destino por fin se había compadecido de él y había decidido ponerse de su lado. La primera vez que se sintió así fue cuando descubrió que su prometida lo amaba tanto como él a ella, ella nunca sabría lo feliz que se sintió en aquel maravilloso día que por fin pudo probar la miel de sus labios y estrecharla en sus brazos como tantas veces soñó poder hacer.

Y por puesto que él no tenia ninguna intención de hacérselo saber, se habría declarado pero todavía mantenía su orgullo.

También decidió que omitiría el pequeño detalle de que ese día, una vez que estaban en casa y cada uno en su habitación, el paso al menos unos bueno cuarenta y cinco minutos dando saltitos de felicidad por todo el cuarto como un completo idiota.

Si Ryoga lo hubiera visto le hubiera dado una buena excusa para llamarlo "nenita."

Aun así, todavía estaba la pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le recordaba que tuviera cuidado. Y es que así lo había entrenado la vida, le había enseñado a estar siempre a la defensiva, a estar preparado para cualquier ataque, a no confiar en nadie. Cosa que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y no era solo esa necia vocecita, si no también ese extraño sentimiento que había algo de lo que tenia que preocuparse. Que algo no andaba bien, que no se confiara...

Era un sentimiento que no lo había abandonado desde que partió de Nerima, hace casi un mes, y que hacia que todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaran con solo pensar que podría tener algo que ver con su prometida.

"Akane...," pensó con nostalgia. Quería verla. No había oído nada de ella desde que se fue, la verdad no había oído nada de nadie de la familia Tendo desde que dejo Nerima.

Había mandado infinidades de cartas dirgidas mas que nada hacia su prometida, y algunas hacia la familia, pero no resivio respuesta alguna. Cosa que también le preocupaba de sobremanera, muchas veces optó por regresarse a Nerima, pero al final desistió pensando que si algo de verdad hubiera pasado de seguro se lo hubieran echo saber de algún modo.

Ya le reclamaría a Akane por no haberle respondido su cartas una vez que llegara a casa. De seguro solo lo hacia para preocuparle, la muy desconsiderada.

"Pobre muchacho..."

"Se nota que no sabe nada todavía..."

"Lo compadezco..."

El cuchitreo, y los murmullos de varias personas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miro a su alrededor con bien justificada curiosidad. Conocía a esas personas, eran gente que veía a diario por la vecindad, vecinos suyos y conocidos del progenitor de la familia Tendo, algunos hasta amigos de la familia. Lo que no entendía era a que se debían esas miradas llenas compasión y lastima. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

Se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente. Empezaba a sentir como el estomago se le revolvía por la angustia.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento..."

* * *

No le importo le dolor que sintió después de haber caído tan bruscamente contra el duro y frío asfalto, en el momentos que sintió como sus piernas le fallaron. Muy poco le valió el hecho de que sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas debido a todo el tiempo que había permanecido debajo de la lluvia.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Cada uno de sus músculos tembló mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y no exactamente debido al frío.

Simplemente no podía ser cierto, la confusión tanto como el miedo se inyecto en sus venas para ahora fluir por su sangre y hacerlo temblar como solo una vez lo había echo.

Recordaba perfectamente ese sentimiento, uno al que creyó nunca volver a tener que enfrentar. Uno que le quedo tan marcado en su corazón que el solo recordarlo le dolía, un dolor tan real y palpable como un golpe en carne fresca.

El dolor de perder a Akane.

El dolor que creerla muerta.

Justo como aquella vez en Jusenkyo, cuando tubo la desdicha de sostener su inerte y frío cuerpo en sus brazos. El segundo en que se dio cuenta de que ella ya no respiraba ni lo volvería hacer, que su corazón había dejado de latir permanentemente, y con el de ella, también el de él.

Todavía podía sentir como se le crispaban los dedos al palpar la piel fría y sin vida, al saber que nunca mas volvería a ver esos preciosos obres chocolate que él tanto amaba. Nunca jamas había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, y nunca creyó volver a sentirlo.

Hasta ahora.

Con mucha lentitud, levanto la mirada que hace unos minutos atrás estaba posada en el piso, como si tuviera miedo de volver a ver lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos. Pero tenia que comprobarlo, asegurarse que todo esto no era más que un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Oh no saben cuanto deseaba que todo fuera una simple jugada de su subconsciente, y saber que en cualquier momento despertaría.

Pero no era así.

Estaba despierto, y no saben cuanto lo lamentaba.

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, el artemarcialista se puso de pie, se tambaleo un poco en su lugar hasta por fin agarrar el equilibrio necesario para al menos mantenerse de pie. Tomo una bocanada de aire, necesitaba calmarse. Todo era demasiado repentino, no podía sacar conclusiones así porque si, los mas probable es que todos estuvieran a salvo en algún otro lado, y el estaba parado allí como un completo imbécil llorando por una tragedia que no había tomado lugar.

Dirigió su mirada al residencia de los Tendo...o mas bien lo que quedaba de ella.

La negra y quemada madera que apenas podía sostener las deterioradas paredes crujían con desesperación, advirtiendo que muy pronto llegarían a su limite, después de haber sido obvias victimas de un incendio. La madera estaba empezando a abandonar su dura confexión para ahora empezar a suavizarse, debido a los varios días que había tenido que pasar bajo la lluvia, pudriéndose poco a poco. Cada rincón de la residencia estaba cubierta en hollín, siendo clara evidencia que el abrazador fuego no tubo misericordia, y recorrió con sus llamas cada parte de la casa, hasta dejar la mayor parte de lo que una vez fue su hogar en nada mas que cenizas. Cenizas que poco a poco decidían acompañar al viento en su pequeña jornada por el mundo, y pronto iban abandonando el lugar, quitando todo recuerdo o seña de lo que una vez existió.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No entendía absolutamente nada, le estaba empezando a dolor la cabeza, y su mente era una maraña de pensamientos. La incertidumbre de no saber nada sobre Akane o su familia lo estaba matando.

¿Qué debia hacer?

Por una lado estaba la posibilidad que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos, quizás lo mejor era aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo se resolvería, después de todo todavía no había recibido ninguna noticia concreta acerca del estado de su familia. No debería ser tan negativo. Lo mas probable es que al final todo esto no seria más que un mal recuerdo que al final el viento se llevaría consigo al igual que las cenizas que ahora bailaban en el aire para después desaparecer de su vista.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, para él nunca lo eran, y si ese era el caso, entonces podía empezar a despedirse de la idea de ser feliz algún día, ya que si algo le hubiera llegado a pasar a ella, él sabía que su ausencia sería su calvario por el resto de su vida.

"Ranma...," la grave voz un hombre lo trajo devuelta a la realidad. Era una conocida voz, la de una persona que él estaba seguro podría darle toda las respuestas que su cerebro le pedía.

"¡Docotor Tofú!"

Ranma encontró al joven doctor parado detrás de él. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones holgados color negro, y un grueso abrigo color azul marino, una de sus manos descansaba dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo, mientras que con la otro sostenía un paraguas. Su cabello el cual siempre lo mantenía bien peinado, y amarrado en una pequeña coleta, estaba ahora completamente suelto y caía desordenadamente por sus anchos hombros. Su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado, sin mencionar las grandes ojeras que cubrían sus ojos, que por cierto se veían inchados y rojos, como si hubíera pasado las últimas semanas llorando sin parar. Sin mencionar la pequeña sombra que se empezaba a formar por la barbilla del castaño, evidencia de que no se había afeitado en un par de días.

Su expresión era seria y sin emoción alguna, dejando atrás cualquier rastro del tranquilo y amable hombre que una vez fue. Ranma observo al castaño quien lo miraba con una frialdad que no era propia de él. El oji-azul, también pudo apreciar un profundo dolor y odio reflejados en los ojos del hombre, un odio que sin embargo no iba dirigido hacia el peli-negro si no mas bien hacia el mismo.

Ranma conocía muy bien esa mirada, esos ojos perdidos y sin brillo, mostrando su poco interés en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o en la vida misma.

Ese era el rostro de un hombre al que le habían roto el corazón.

"Veo que te libraste de tu maldición...Felicidades," pronunció sin cambiar su expresión, o siquiera molestarse en aparentar algún tipo de alegría por el peli-negro. Mas que nada, estaba buscando un tema de conversación para romper el incomodo silencio.

"Eso no es lo importante ahora mismo. ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? ¿Donde esta Akane, y el resto de la familia? ¿Se encuentran bien, verdad?"

"Ranma...muchas cosas pasaron en tu ausencia. Necesito que te calmes y..."

"¡No necesito calmarme! ¡Necesito que me diga que demonios esta pasando, porque no entiendo nada!," gritó exasperado antes de agarrar al oji-negro por el cuello del abrigo, y sacudirlo con brusquedad causando que este perdiera el equilibrio levemente y tirara el paraguas que antes sostenía en sus manos.

A pesar de esto, Tofú no cambio su expresión, simplemente observo al joven que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, mientras apretaba los dientes, haciendo un obvio esfuerzo por no estallar. El joven doctor pudo apreciar como el juicio del artemarcialista estaba empezando a ser nublado por el miedo, y de cierto modo lo comprendía.

"Esta bien...," posó amabas manos en los hombros del oji-azul, y sonrió levemente, cosa que no había echo en semanas. "Sin embargo este no es lugar para hablar. Mejor vallamos a mi consultorio, allí podremos platicar con mas tranquilidad." Ante esto Ranma empezó a suavizar su agarre, hasta que finalmente lo soltó, bajando la mirada, ahora un poco apenado por haber sido tan impulsivo.

"Bien. Vamos, tu madre se alegrará de verte."

"¿Mamá?," no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al escuchar esto. Al menos sabía que su madre se encontraba bien. Aunque después no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente, "¿Vive con usted?", preguntó extrañado.

"Te dije que han pasado muchas cosas durante tu ausencia," respondió tranquilamente mientras recogía su paraguas para después empezar a caminar con el oji-azul detrás de él, quería salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, el solo estar parado allí le dolía demasiado.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a la deteriorada casa por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al frente.

"Dime, Ranma ¿Bebes alcohol?"

"Eh...No...No me gusta mucho..."

"Ya aprenderás a hacerlo," bufó con amargura, antes de sacar una pequeña botella de ron de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, y llevársela a los labios para así tomar de esta.

* * *

"¡Ranma! Oh Ranma, no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte," habló una emocionada Nodoka antes de abrazar fuertemente a su hijo. Lo había extrañado tanto.

"Hola mamá," dijo Ranma, correspondiendo cálidamente al abrazo de su madre. Después de un momento se separo de ella para poder mirarla mejor, y no pudo pasar por alto los hinchados y rojos ojos de su madre, evidencia de que lagrimas habían salido de ellos.

También pudo apreciar que se le veía un poco mas delgada, y a pesar de la sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios, la profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos no paso desapercibida para su hijo. Ni tampoco el elegante kimono negro que esta llevaba puesto, cosa que no era normal para su madre quien normalmente vestía colores mas vivos y alegres. Pensó en bromear un poco, y preguntarle si estaba de luto o algo por el estilo, pero por alguna razón, le pareció que no sería una buena idea.

"Mamá, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Dónde estan todos? Pase por la casa pero...", Ranma pudo notar como su madre empezó a bajar la mirada a medida que el hablaba, sin embargo su interrogatorio fue interrumpido por el hombre que venia detrás de el.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas. ¿No te dije que hablaríamos una vez que llegáramos al consultorio?

"Bienvenido a casa Doctor Tofú," Nodoka hizo una leve reverencia para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, "Les preparare un poco de te. Ustedes dos tienen..."muchas"...cosas que hablar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dirigió sus ojos la taza de te que sostenía en sus manos, después al Doctor Tofú, y de nuevo su taza de te; la cual por cierto ya estaba fría ya que este no se había molestado ni en probarla, no tenia ganas. Un vez mas dirigió su mirada al castaño, quien parecía estar demasiado entretenido jugando con su botella de ron, pasándola una mano a la otra. De izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

Ahora posó su mirada en el reloj que colgaba en la pared, habían pasado quince malditos minutos y el hombre no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia, no le importaba cuantas veces ese buen hombre había curado sus heridas cada vez que se metía en una pelea, si no empezaba a hablar pronto él lo haría. Y le iba a sacar la información a las buenas o las malas, no tenía tiempo para jugar al detective. Ni si quiera entendía como el hombre sentado enfrente suyo se podía ver tan tranquilo.

"¿No vas a tomarte tu te?," habló el oji-negro, todavía jugando con la condenada botella.

"Déjese de rodeos, y empiece a hablar o si no..."

"Fue un incendio," habló de golpe interrumpiendo al oji-azul quien calló repentinamente.

"E-Eso ya lo sé...Es más que obvio, pero a lo que me refiero es a que..."

"Es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando están hablando. Déjame terminar, y después podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras."

"Esta bien," accedió el joven.

"Bien...El día que te marchaste, hubo un incendio en la casa de los Tendo, fue horrible, destructor. Nunca había visto algo parecido...," Tofú dejo de jugar con la botella para ahora sostenerla con amabas manos, observándola como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

"¿Qué..?"

"No lo sé," respondió rápidamente, adivinado la pregunta que el peli-negro iba a elaborar, "Yo no me percate de nada hasta que una de tus amiguitas...Eh...Olvide su nombre...La que viene de China...¿Como se llamaba?"

"¿Shampoo?," respondió no muy seguro.

"Si, esa. Esa jovencita llegó a mi consultorio llorando y gritando desesperada, pidiendo ayuda, no entendía muy bien lo que me estaba diciendo, hasta que al final me guió a la casa de los Tendo para encontrar el fuego que ya se había desatado."

Ranma asintió temeroso, parte de él se sentía un poco mal por haber juzgado a Shampoo tan duramente todos estos años, quizás no era tan mala persona como el creía. Aunque ya pensaría sobre eso en otro momento.

"Cuando llegamos allí los bomberos y la ambulancia ya se encontraban en el lugar pero...", Ranma trago con dificultad, el corazón se le estaba empezando a acelerar. "Yo intente entrar por mi propia cuenta, estaba dispuesto a morir en el intento, pero no me dejaron entrar por mas que grité y empuje, al final todo fue inútil...", el oji-azul pudo observar como la voz del castaño estaba empezando a sonar ronca y entrecortada, podía sentir el gran dolor que recordar aquello le causaba.

"E-Entonces ellos...?," se aventuro a preguntar, tenía miedo, una parte de el quería huir de ese lugar para no tener que oír su respuesta. Pero tenia que estar seguro. Tenia que cerciorarse.

"No sobrevivieron."

El Doctor Tofú pudo apreciar como los ojos del artemarcialista eran lentamente opacados, hasta el punto de perder todo brillo, para después soltar la pequeña taza de te que este sostenía en sus manos, la cual cayo en el piso haciendo un pequeño "crack", bueno el quiso pensar que fue la taza, aunque algo le decía que ese fue el corazón de Ranma. El liquido se esparció por el piso, casi rozando los pies del castaño.

Estaba siendo un poco cruel y lo sabía. Sin embargo una pequeña parte de el sentía cierto rencor hacia el joven de la trenza. ¿Por qué a el tuvieron que quitar lo que mas amaba en este mundo? ¿Por qué la vida fue tan cruel con en el pero tubo misericordia con el muchacho que tenia enfrente? El no creía haber cometido ningún pecado tan grave en este mundo como para haber sido castigado de ese modo, esta bien no era perfecto, pero en resumen se consideraba una buena persona. No entendía porque el destino decidió ser tan duro con él.

Sonrió resignado, esa seria su pequeña venganza. Un pequeño placer que nunca le diría a nadie, y que se llevaría a su tumba, sin importar que tan malo fuera.

"Solo uno de ellos sobrevivió..."

Lentamente, un pequeño brillo de esperanza empezó a brillar en los ojos azules de Ranma.

"¿Qui...?"

"Tienes muchas suerte Ranma. Tu prometida es una chica muy fuerte," sonrió con sincera alegría, por más que le doliera la muerte del amor de su vida, jamas se arrepentiría de saber que cierta jovencita de ojos marrones permanecía en este mundo. Después de todo siempre había sentido cierto cariño por la peli-azul, casi como una hermana pequeña o hasta una hija.

"¿A-Akane esta viva?!," el peli-negro se puso de piel de golpe, "¡Tengo que ir a verla ahora mismo!¿Dónde esta? ¿En el hospital? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Tengo que ir a verla inmediatamente!"

No es que a Ranma no le importara el resto de la familia, por supuesto que no. El los quería a todos y cada uno de ellos de una manera especial, y la gratitud que sentía hacia ellos era infinita, jamas podría pagarles por haberlo recibido en su hogar, y aun más que eso, haberle dado la oportunidad de pasar cada uno de sus días al lado de Akane. Sin embargo para él su prometida era su mundo entero, y jamas podría ocultar su alegría al saber que su corazón todavía latia.

"¡Ranma! No eh terminado de hablar, necesito que me escuches. Akane..."

"No tengo tiempo. Ya después me puede dar todos los detalles," dijo antes de empezar a dirigirse a la puerta.

"Ranma deja de ser tan impulsivo por una vez en tu vida y escúchame," espetó el doctor poniéndose de pie y agarrando a Ranma por el antebrazo.

"No tengo tiempo que perder aquí. ¡Entiendalo!," dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre.

"Escúchame, Akane no se encuentra en Nerima, y aunque así fuera de nada te serviría verla."

El oji-azul paro en seco.

"¿D-De que esta hablando?"

"Akane...Akane no tiene idea de quien eres, ni siquiera sabe quien ella misma es...Ella perdió todos sus recuerdos..."

Ranma lo miro aturdido, para después volver a su sitio lentamente y sentarse.

Al ver que este no respondía, Tofú se ajusto los lentes, y tosió un poco para después continuar.

"Después del incendio la encontramos inconsciente en el jardín trasero de la casa. Su cuerpo sufría de graves quemaduras, y apenas podía respirar debido a la falta de oxígeno, sin embargo estaba viva", Ranma seguía callado, "Estuvo inconsciente por lo menos dos semanas, los primeros días se quedo en el hospital de Nerima, pero al final fue decidido que lo mejor seria trasladarla al hospital central de Tokyo, donde podrían atenderla mejor, por supuesto que yo la acompañe."

El entrecejo del castaño se frunció levemente, para después continuar, sabia que la siguiente parte del relato era lo que mas le iba a doler al muchacho.

"Finalmente Akane despertó hace mas o menos una semana, sin embargo había perdido todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos. No me recordaba a mi, ni tampoco las circunstancias que la llevaron a quedar postrada en esa cama."

"¿Ella sigue en Tokyo?," finalmente Ranma se aventuro a hablar. La verdad es que se sentía un poco confundido, recibir tanta información estaba empezando a hacer que le doliera la cabeza.

"Según tengo entendido, hoy le daban de alta. Por lo que asumo que debería estar de camino a Kyoto con su familia..."

"Un momento. ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Familia? Pero ellos..." Bien ahora si que no entendía nada, la cosa solo se estaba poniendo más y más complicada.

El hombre lo miro por un momento antes de responder.

"Veras Ranma...Antes de que Akane despertara yo...yo pensé que lo mejor para ella sería tener la oportunidad de crecer con una familia. Claro que tampoco la iba tirar en la casa de cualquier extraño, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo si conocía una familia que sabia con certeza la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Fue por eso que llame los señores Kinomoto."

"¿Kinomoto?"

Tofú asintió, "Tú nunca los llegaste a conocer, pero eran amigos muy cercanos de la familia Tendo, a decir verdad eran vecinos, Akane prácticamente creció a su lado. Tú no tuviste la dicha de conocerlos ya que ellos se mudaron a Kyoto unos meses antes de que tú llegaras."

"P-Pero, aún si ese es el caso Akane ya no los recuerda. Entonces ¿Por que dejaría que se fuera con ellos?"

"Al conocer de la amnesia de Akane...Pensé que lo mejor seria si ella se quedaba con la idea de que esas dos personas, eran sus padres biológicos."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"¡Piensalo Ranma! ¿Crees que sería justo para Akane el saber que toda las personas que una vez amo se habían ido para siempre? ¿Como crees que se hubiera sentido al saber que estaba completamente sola en este mundo?"

"¡Ella me tiene a mi!"

"¡Yo ni siquiera sabia en que momento ibas a volver, o si siquiera pensabas volver! ¿Qué querias que le dijera? '_¡Oh si lo único que te queda es tu prometido, aunque él se fue a China y no se si vuelva. Esperalo a ver si viene, y así le puedes hacer toda las preguntas que quieras!'"_

"¿Acaso piensa que yo en verdad hubiera sido capaz de abandonar a Akane?!", gritó ofendido.

"¡Ese no es el punto! No solo era eso, pero ¿Qui_é_n me asegura a mi que ibas a tomar la responsabilidad de hacerte cargo de ella? Te recuerdo que antes de irte, tu vivias insultandola y renegando tus sentimientos por ella, y yo no podía dejarlo a la suerte. ¿Por qué negarle la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz como una adolescente normal?"

"¡Quera decir vivir en una mentira!"

"¿Entonces prefieres contarle la verdad? Entonces ve y hazlo, pero debes entender algo, Akane podrá sanar físicamente, pero mentalmente no sera así."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Puede que la perdida de memoria de Akane, sea amnesia discociativa, en otras palabras puede que sea debido a algún tipo de trauma o suceso que su mente bloqueo debido al gran estrés y dolor que este originaba, en otras palabras las muerte sus familiares. Fue como su escudo de autodefensa..."

Ranma lo miro atento, no muy seguro de haber comprendido lo que doctor quiso decir, pero aun así asintió.

"Sin embargo, el estado psicológico de Akane es muy delicado, a pesar de haber bloqueado aquellos recuerdos, cualquier palabra o imagen podría inmediatamente empezar a traer algún tipo de recuerdo relacionado con su pasado, y si esto llegara a pasar podría poner en peligro tanto la salud mental como física de Akane, ya que no estamos seguros si ella podría soportar tal noticia."

"Pero..."

"Esa es otra de las razones por la que pensé que seria mejor dejarla pensar que su verdadera familia y hogar se encontraba en Kyoto, aquí los recuerdos hubieran vuelto en cualquier instante, después de todo este es el lugar donde creció y vivió. Tan solo caminar unas cuantas cuadras por el vecindario podría traer algo de vuelta."

"Doctor, aun así no me parece una buena idea..."

"Ranma debes entender, por el bien de la salud de Akane, ella no puede relacionarse con nada ni NADIE que alguna vez tubo que ver con su pasado," dijo el hombre haciendo cierto énfasis en la palabra "nadie".

"¿Qué me esta queriendo decir? ¿Qué no me puedo acercar a ella? ¿Acaso quiere que la deje sola cuando esta pasando por algo tan difícil? ¡Aunque esas personas digan ser sus padres, para ella no seguirán siendo mas que unos completos extraños!¡Con o sin familia se sentirá sola y perdida!."

"¿Y qué te hace a ti diferente? Déjame recordarte que también te olvido a ti." Golpe al corazón.

"A-Aun así yo..."

"Ranma, tu formas gran parte del pasado de Akane, el estar a tu lado o simplemente escuchar tu nombre seria demasiado peligroso. Sin en verdad te importa entonces debes dejarla en paz."

"¡No! No quiero, no importa si no me recuerda ella sigue siendo Akane Tendo. ¡Mi prometida!"

"¡Ella ya no es Akane!," gritó colérico el doctor, estaba empezando a cansarse.

Ranma lo miro si comprender.

"Ranma ya te lo dije...ella no debe saber nada sobre lo que alguna vez tubo que ver con su pasado. Y para eso ella debe olvidar de quien la misma Akane Tendo es, quien ella una vez fue."

"¿Qué..?"

"La Akane que tu consiste ya no existe, y no volverá. Su nombre ahora es Aoi...Aoi Kinomoto, y tu jamas debes volver a verla."

.

.

.

Era impresionante como la lluvia no había parado en todo el día. Ni que le importara, ya nada importaba realmente. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando? No estaba seguro, después de haber salido del consultorio del Doctor Tofú se fue por las calles de Nerima sin rumbo alguno.

"Ah...Ya anochecío...," miro al cielo aburrido. Ni siquiera de eso se había dado cuenta, bufó con amargura. Era tan patético.

"Maldición...," apretó los puños con rabia. Hoy se suponía que iba a ser un día feliz, un día de risas y sonrisas, pero parece que la vida no estaba de acuerdo con su pequeño plan. Ya decía el que las cosas estaban resultando demasiado bien, que estúpido fue al creer por un solo momento que quizás el destino se había puesto de su lado.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en la carne, dejando un pequeño ardor en sus palmas. Nunca creyo que abandonar el seno de su familia traeria consequencias tan graves.

"_Ranma ¿De verdad piensas abandonarme?"_

Esa voz...Con brusquedad volteo su rostro solo para encontrar su propio reflejo en el viejo ventanal de una tienda abandonada. Estudio su reflejo detenidamente, se veía horrible. Con lentitud, alzo su mano derecha y la dirigió hacia el fino vidrio, mientras el hombre del otro lado del ventanal lo imitaba.

Con la yema de los dedos acarició el frío cristal antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

"_Ranma...por favor no me dejes..."_

"¿Akane?", al volver a subir la vista el joven ya no encontró su reflejo si no la imagen de su Akane mirándolo con una profunda tristeza, mientras cristalinas lagrimas salían de sus preciosos obres marrones.

"_Ranma no te vayas...no quiero quedarme sola...te lo suplico..."_

"¡Akane!," guiadó por la emoción el joven apoyo ambas manos en el fino cristal , que debido a los años que llevaba allí, y la fuerza bruta del artista marcial quien no supo medirse, causó que este se rompieron en pequeños pedazos, que consecuentemente causó que un espeso rojo empezara a emanar las palmas del oji-azul. Aunque esto no le importo. Observo el espacia vacío donde antes estaba situado el fino vidrio.

"No lo haré Akane...No te dejare"

No importaba que nombre o apellido ella adoptara, el lugar donde viviera, no importaba si era en esta vida o la siguiente. El viviría para amarla, y protegerla. Su vida le pertenecía y él ya no podía cambiar eso, él vivía por ella y si no la tenía a ella entonces su vida era en resumen, completamente inútil. ¿Qué sentido tenía respirar si ella no estaba a su lado? ¡Ninguno!

Había tomado una decisión, él sería su guardián, su protector, entendía la situación y los peligros que acercarse a ella podían traer, pero él no pedía mucho. Con solo admirarla desde lejos y saber que ella era feliz, él estaría satisfecho. Nadie, jamas, lo alejaría de su Akane, aunque ese alguien fuera el mismísimo Ranma Saotome.

Renunciaría a todo con tal de estar a su lado, a su nombre, a su apellido, nada de eso tenia valor.

Con cuidado se agachó para tomar en sus manos uno de los pedazos de vidrio roto que descansaban en el suelo, y con la otra mano agarro el final de su trenza. Esa trenza que siempre lo había caracterizado, que lo hacia él, pero si para poder seguir a Akane tenia que dejar de ser él, entonces que así fuera.

Como si fuera un cuchillo, el filoso cristal atravesó las hebras azabaches, dejando caer en el frió asfalta, el pedazo de cabello que todavía seguía atado por una pequeña cinta. Mientras el resto de los cabellos del joven caían desordenados sobre sus hombros.

.

.

.

Examinó las radiografías que tenia en sus manos. Definitivamente no era normal.

Se ajusto los anteojos, para después rascarse la parte superior de la cabeza, no lo entendía.

Estiró la mano libre para alcanzar la pequeña botella de ron que había escondido de la Señora Nodoka dentro del cráneo de Betty, y bebió de ella, seguía sin comprender.

"Tres huesos rotos, dos costillas fracturadas, y varias dislocaciones...", volvió a posar las radiografías en su escritorio para después rascarse la barbilla pensativo.

Que el recordara el fuego podría hacer muchas cosas pero, fuego solo no podía romperle los huesos a nadie.

Todavía no tenia nada concreto, sin embargo aquellas radiografías que había tomado de Akane antes de que fuera traslada al hospital central de Tokyo le estaban insinuando que aquel incendio no fue un simple accidente.

Todavía no había mencionado nada a nadie, ya que la acusación que estaba elaborando en su cabeza era de gran magnitud. Esto no era ningún juego de niños, no era acusar a alguien por robarle su dulce favorito, o coger su juguete. Esto era insinuar un atento de asesinato contra toda una familia, algo que no podía tomarse a la ligera, y que por eso decidió no mencionar a nadie. Por lo menos no todavía, ya que no tenía la evidencia necesaria, tendría que investigar un poco más.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana, había parado de llover pero todavía se podían apreciar algunas traviesas gotitas de lluvia resbalando por el fino cristal de la ventana.

"Me pregunto si ya se le habrá ocurrido algo...," dijo mirando el reloj de la pared. Se sentía un poco mal por haber sido tan duro con lo joven artista marcial, pero si no se lo hubiera dicho así el joven no hubiera entendido la gravedad del asunto. Por supuesto que no quería separarlos, en especial cuando todavía no estaba completamente seguro de la seguridad de la menor de los Tendo, necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera y cuidara mientras él hacia su papel de detective. ¿Y quién mejor para eso que Ranma Saotome?

El sabía a la perfección lo necio y testarudo que el joven Saotome podía llegar a ser, en especial cuando se trataba de su prometida. Sin embargo necesitaba que el oji-azul entendiera bien la delicadeza del estado de Akane, para que si quería quedarse a su lado supiera tomar las precauciones necesarias, para no perjudicarla. No podia ignorar que se sentía terriblemente mal por el oji-azul, porque si el optaba por tomar el camino que el pensaba que iba a tomar, entonces le esperaba un camino muy díficil y doloroso.

Suspiró, en verdad lo compadesia.

Aun así conocía la astucia del muchacho, y que jamas haría algo que perjudicara a Akane, confiaba en su juicio y en que tomaría la decisión correcta.

"No debe tardar en llegar...3...2...1..."

"¡Doctor Tofú!," la grave voz de Ranma interrumpio el silencio de la noche.

Tofú sonrío satisfecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Holaaaaa guapos! Como están? Espero muy bien! Antes que nada quiero deciarles a todos un muy Feliz Ano Nuevo! Se me olvido decirlo en mi ultima actualización Q_Q Bueno aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo de esta historia muajajaja. Espero que esto les empiece a aclarar un poco mas las cosas... o.o Y si no pues lo siento xD jajaja Perdonen me por dejarlos es suspenso, lo que pasa es que soy un persona malvada que le encanta dejar a la gente picada owo**_

_**Ranma: Vieja malvada...**_

_**Yo: Cállate imbécil que tengo la misma edad que tu!**_

_**Ranma: Vieja...**_

_**Yo: Otra palabra mas y no voy a dejar que le toques ni los pies a Akane en todo este fic...**_

_**Ranma: ...**_

_**Bueno ehhh en donde estaba ? Ah si la historia! No se que pensar de este capitulo hmmm la conversación con Tofu y Ranma me dio medio pereza, creo que me pase jaja Aunque tengo que admitir que amo la nueva personalidad de Tofu, es tan "no me jodas" xD jaja pero ay que entender al pobre hombre quedo traumado...Bueno de todos modos chicos en el siguiente cap veremos unos cuantos detalles la muerte de la familia! Si no me equivoco sera un POV de Akane, bueno ya veremos jajaaj xD**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Isakura Tendo: Muchas Gracias ! Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero te haya gustado este cap! :D La verdad es que me gusta ser fiel a los personajes lo mas posible jeje aunque en este fic va a estar difícil porque todo mundo queda traumado de algún modo como Tofu xD **_

_**nancyricoleon: Muchas gracias!**_

_**KattytoNebel: jajaja soy malvada! Espero este cap te aya aclarado algunas dudas jeje gracias por tu review!**_

_**azucenas45: Muchas gracias! Asi lo hare! :)**_

_**Paula Andrea: Jajaja me alegro mucho! Si al principio es un poco confuso, pero me alegro de que te gusto en serio muchas gracias!**_

_**bry: Jajaja lo siento pequena espero este capitulo te haya ayudado en algo. Aunque lo de Nodoka ya es una buena pregunta que se responderá en el siguiente cap muajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado la confesión, me gusta ser fiel a los personajes porque si los pusiera cursis y diciéndose un montón de palabras bonitas ya no serian ellos u_u Buen linda muchas gracias!**_

_**elieth: Muchas gracias! Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, el saber que puedo transmitir los sentimientos de Ranma atreves de la escritura me alegra tanto! **_

_**ka-chan: jajajaja me encanta el suspenso xD Inicialmente iba a cortar el cap donde Tofu dice"No sobrevivieron", pero no soy tan mala ajajaja xD oh siii? e.e Bueno espero este capitulo te aya aclarado algunas dudas! :D Muchas Gracias!**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy guapos! Hasta Luego! Bye~Bye :***_


	4. Capitulo 4 Parte I : Venganza

_**Venganza**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aoi-chan..." la jovencita volteo levemente el rostro para observar a la mujer que había llamado su nombre, y quien ahora parecía bastante concentrada revolviendo y buscando algo en su gigantesco bolso de mano color rojo, una vez terminada su búsqueda, sonrío victoriosa para ahora sacar su lindo monedero y volver a hablar, "Tu papá y yo tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos antes de irnos, y todavía quedan cuatro horas antes de nuestro vuelo..."

Aoi asintió.

"Así que en vez de aburrirte con nosotros...¿Por qué no mejor paseas un poco? El aeropuerto es muy grande, y estoy segura de que encontraras muchas tiendas para matar el tiempo, ademas que de paso hasta te compras algo de comer, ya que esta mañana no desayunaste..."dijo sonriendo amablemente antes de extenderle unos cuantos billetes.

"Eh...No tiene que molestarse...Y-Yo estoy bien y..."la joven bajo la cabeza apenada, pero fue interrumpida al sentir un leve dolor en su frente, causado por el coscorrón que la joven mujer le proporciono.

"¿No te eh dicho que me hables de tú? ¿Cuando has visto tú a una hija que le hable con tanta formalidad a su madre?" dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y aparente molestia, para después cambiar su expresión por una divertida y reír levemente. "Anda, no te preocupes," finalizó sonriendo antes de depositar el dinero en una de las manos de la peli-azul, la cual respondió con una leve sonrisa y asintió levemente antes de susurrar un leve "gracias."

"Si necesitas algo más solo llamame," dijo finalmente antes de ver la figura de la joven desparecer entre la multitud.

Rei Kinomoto era una hermosa mujer que a pesar de estar en sus treinta y siete años de edad, todavía preservaba la juventud y energía de una adolescente. El tiempo había sido muy generoso con ella, junto con la madurez , los cuales le regalaron unas exquisitas curvas y belleza que muchas mujeres envidiarían de sobre manera.

Sus cabellos levemente ondulados, los cuales eran de un profundo color negro, caían delicadamente sobre su espalda. Mientras que sus precioso ojos azul-claro eran como dos zafiros que en ningún momento de su vida perdieron ese peculiar brillo.

Brillo que fue por cierto el que enamoro a su galante esposo To...

"¡Touya!," chillo sorprendida al sentir unas grandes y fuertes manos masculinas posarse tiernamente en su estrecha cintura. Feliz, voltio su cuerpo para mirar a los ojos al apuesto hombre que la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo.

Era un hombre que por su apariencia estaría cruzando casi los cuarenta años, pero que no por eso dejaba de ser un hombre increíblemente apuesto, de piel morena y ojos color miel, que hacían juego con su cabello corto, color tierra. Era mucho mas alto que su esposa, y de cuerpo fornido y musculoso.

"Hola amor," hablo feliz antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa.

"¿Dónde esta Aoi-chan?" preguntó curioso al no poder localizar la pequeña figura de la chica.

"Le dije que diera algunas vueltas por el aeropuerto, con nosotros se hubiera aburrido. Ademas creo que por ahora es mejor darle su espacio... Debe de tener muchas cosas en que pensar..."pronunció esbozando una leve sonrisa.

"Ya veo..."

"¿Sabes? Todavía no me acostumbro a llamarla Aoi...Con lo bonito que era su nombre..."

El castaño observo a su esposa bajar la mirada, así que con delicadeza levanto una de sus grandes manos y la posó en la pequeña cabeza de Rei, acariciando las hebras negras con ternura.

"El nombre que tú escogiste para ella es igual de hermoso..."

Ella no respondió, simplemente sonrió.

La pareja pudo sentir como una atmósfera de tanto nostalgia como tristeza los empezaba a rodear, y es que el cariño que ambos sentían por la pequeña peli-azul era tan real y sincero, como las lagrimas que ambos derramaron el día en el que aquel joven doctor, les contó sobre el trágico final que la vida había escogido para la familia Tendo, y la situación en la que la única sobreviviente de la familia se encontraba.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaban, esa familia nunca le hizo daño a nada ni a nadie, ellos definitivamente no se merecían eso. Al contrario eran una de las personas mas bondadosas y amistosas que ellos habían tenido la dicha de conocer.

La vida era injusta.

Ambos recordaban perfectamente como esa pequeña y acogedora familia los ayudo y apoyó por muchos años.

Cuando ellos no eran más que unos niños inexpertos y ingenuos, apenas empezando su vida como un joven matrimonio, y sin ningún tipo de experiencia en la vida tanto adulta como marital.

En ese entonces Touya ni siquiera tenía un trabajo con el que mantenerlos a ambos, y fue gracias a la ayuda de Soun Tendo que finalmente pudo conseguir su primer trabajo como profesor. Gracias al hecho que el progenitor de los Tendo siempre mantuvo buenas relaciones con los residentes locales de la vecindad, y en especial con el Señor Taku, que para su suerte era nada más y menos que el director de la universidad municipal.

¡Fue un milagro! Pensaba, en otras circunstancias las cosas no le hubieran salido así de fácil, ya que era muy poco probable que alguien hubiera estado dispuesto a contratar a un mocoso inexperto y torpe como él en aquel entonces.

Sin embargo la que llego a crear ese fuerte lazo con aquella familia fue más que nadie su esposa, el cariño que desarrollo por cada uno de los miembros que habitaban esa casa era inimaginable, en especial por Akane, quien para ella siempre fue como una hermana menor o amiga, y ahora "hija."

Aun recordaba su primer día en su nuevo hogar, su humilde y pequeña residencia.

No podía evitar reír al recordarse a si misma, era todo un manojo de nervios, y es que aunque amaba a Touya con cada fibra de su ser, ella no dejaba de ser una chiquilla que como toda joven de apenas diecinueve años se sentía nerviosa, preguntándose si haría bien su papel de esposa o si sería un completo desastre. Que si las cosas saldrían bien, que si haría un buen trabajo, que si había tomado la decisión correcta...

Y fue en ese momento, cuando estaba allí parada enfrente su nueva casa junto con su joven esposo, que conoció a la pequeña Akane Tendo.

Esa linda niña de cabello corto y mirada inocente que vestía ropas un tanto masculinas, pero que tenia un rostro tan angelical que llego a cautivarla y de algún modo, calmarla.

Como toda niña de cinco años que todavía estaba descubriendo las maravillas del mundo, la curiosidad y preguntas de la pequeña Akane no se hicieron esperar, y lo que muchas personas hubieran encontrado como un gesto un tanto molesto, Rei lo encontró como algo tierno y encantador. Y es que de algún modo oír sus preguntas inocentes, ver esa mirada llena de alegría y sin preocupaciones, sin saber de las trivialidades y problemas de la vida la hizo relajarse, y de algún modo calmar sus nervios.

"_**¿Por que esta triste, señorita?", preguntó la pequeña niña con la curiosidad impregnada en sus ojos marrones, mientras metía su manito dentro de la bolsa de galletas que cargaba en su otra mano.**_

"_**¿Que dices pequeña?", preguntó Rei, levemente sorprendida. "Yo no estoy triste..." sonrió con dulzura para reafirmar su comentario.**_

"_**¡Claro que si! Se le nota bastante," se metió su gigantesca galleta en su boquita, y con su mano ahora libre agarró otra galleta de su bolsa y extendió su pequeño brazito ofreciéndole el bocadillo a la joven peli-negra.**_

"_**Esh pafa usfe", hablo con la boca llena, " Alfo dulzfe pafapufe pafa embufafle elf dia..." dijo todavía con la galleta para después tragar y ahora hablar con claridad. "Eso es lo que siempre dice mi mamá," finalizó con una enorme sonrisa la cual estaba adornada con unas graciosas migajas de galleta.  
**_

"Algo dulce para endulzarme el día..."

"¿Qué dijiste amor?"

"¿Eh? No nada..." desvío la mirada para ahora observar la linda panadería que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, "Amor, ¿Te importa si nos pasamos por allí primero? Me apetece algo dulce..."

* * *

Suspiró.

Dio un vistazo a todas las diferente tiendas, y restaurantes a su alrededor. Los lindos cafés, los restaurantes italianos, las perfumerías, las tiendas de suvenires...

Volvió a suspirar.

La verdad es que lo último que quería hacer ahora mismo era comprar ropa bonita, y comer bocadillos caros y exquisitos.

Lo único bueno era que al menos podría tener un tiempo a solas, no era que aquellas personas le desagradaran o algo por el estilo, no por supuesto que no, para ser honestos le parecía que eran buenas personas y sentía cierta conexión con ellos, pero aun así no podía evitar desconfiar. Para ella seguían siendo dos extraños, y estar con ellos la ponía nerviosa, se sentía incomoda y no podía evitar querer huir muy lejos sin rumbo alguno.

Claro que nunca haría tal cosa, según le habían dicho, esos dos eran sus padres, y ella pertenecía con ellos, con suerte ya se acostumbraría a su presencia.

"Café el Monde..."leyó en voz alta la escritura del gigantesco cartel de un pequeño café que emanaba una atmósfera un tanto hogareña y cálida. No era nada elegante, pero por alguna razón le gusto.

"Quizás un poco de comida no sea mala idea..."susurró al oír el grave sonido de su estomago rugir exigiendo comida.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia el pequeño hostal, la puertas automáticas del lugar se abrieron, pero antes de poder entrar, sintió como un fornido cuerpo, que la rebasaba muchisimo en tamaño, se chocaba contra su pequeña figura.

"Disculpe..."dijo un tanto adolorida sobándose su pequeña nariz, que fue la que mas resintió el impacto.

Levanto la vista levemente, encontrando la razón del espontaneo encuentro, el joven que tenia enfrente estaba demasiado concentrado en el libro que sostenía en sus manos como para siquiera percatarse de su presencia, ni siquiera había levantado su vista para mirarla.

"No se preocupe," dijo rápidamente antes de moverse a un lado y seguir su camino, todavía con los ojos clavados en el libro.

Aoi observo al muchacho irse, no pudo ver su rostro muy bien pero si pudo notar unos bonitos ojos azules, y por lo poco que vio, parecía un joven muy atractivo.

Se sonrojó levemente.

Aunque no pudo pasar por alto esa peculiar trenza, que entrelazaba sus largos cabellos azabaches, y esa vestimenta obviamente extranjera.

Sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención fue el pedazo de tela amarilla que el joven llevaba amarrado alrededor de su cuello como "bufanda". Estaba horriblemente tejida, sin mencionar los pliegues y hilos que colgaban de esta, demostrando la poca agilidad y torpeza que su creador debía de tener en esa área del arte.

_"Pobrecito...Tan mal estará económicamente que tiene que vestirse como indigente..."_pensó entre preocupada y divertida antes de entrar al local.

A unos cuantos metros del local, un concentrado Ranma caminaba a paso lento, todavía ensimismado en su emocionante lectura. Sin embargo, paró en seco al percatarse de algo.

"Esa voz...No puede ser..."lentamente se dió media vuelta para observar el local donde hace unos minutos había disfrutado unos deliciosos bocadillos, esperando encontrar a cierta persona.

Pero no había nadie.

Negó con la cabeza, y se dio un leve golpecito en la frente. Tanto la extrañaba, que ahora hasta se la estaba imaginando.

Suspiró.

De golpe, cerró el libro que antes era el centro de su atención; "Como ser el novio perfecto"

Sonrió feliz, y empezó a acelerar el paso, ya quería llegar a casa, y poder verlos a todos.

Pero más que nada verla a ella...

.

.

.

_**-Capitulo 4; Parte I-**_

Entre a mi habitación y cerre la puerta detrás de mi, para después correr hacia mi cama y desplomarme sobre ella. Agarre una de mis suaves almohadas, y la pegué contra mi rostro para después soltar un grito que había estado conteniendo todo el día. Un grito de felicidad.

"¿Estare soñando?," susurré con inocencia. Todavía no me lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno, bello, increíble para ser verdad.

Nunca había sentido la felicidad inundar mi pecho de tal modo que se me hacia difícil respirar como ahora, y es que tanta alegría era demasiado. Sonreir ya no me era una opción, era algo involuntario que mi cuerpo me pedía, y que yo no le negaría.

Me lleve una de mis manos a mis labios y los acaricie, a la vez que sentía como un agradable calor invadía mis mejillas.

"No...No puede ser verdad,"susurré una vez más, antes de cerrar mis parpados y deleitarme con los recuerdos de aquella hermosa caricia que estaban frescos y vivos en mi memoria.

Nada ni nadie podría arrebatarme esta bella sensación que recorría todo mi ser, ni podría borrar mi sonrisa, ni siquiera la noticia de que mi prometido se iría a China en unas semanas podría cambiar mi humor.

Lo extrañaría era cierto, y una parte de mi se sentía levemente triste y enojada al pensar que justo después de confesarme sus sentimientos, lo primero que pudo hacer era irse corriendo a China.

"Tan poco romántico como siempre," mustie con un leve tono de reproche, sin embargo no duro mucho ya que no puede evitar volver a curvar mis ojos en una sonrisa.

Ya no importaba, no, porque yo ya tenía la concreta certeza de que él me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos, esa inseguridades que tanto me habían atormentado durante todo este tiempo se esfumaron, y las dudas que me siempre torturaron ya no existían.

Ahora estaba segura que la confesión que oí en Jusenkyo no fue producto de mi imaginación.

Esa fue una de las razones por la que no me pude negar a su viaje, yo confiaba plenamente en él y en su palabra, si él me decía que me tirara de un acantilado, yo lo haría sin dudar, sabiendo que al final seria recibida por esos fuertes y cálidos brazos, que siempre me protegerían.

Así es, y es por eso que si él me prometía que volvería entonces yo aquí lo esperaría, pasaran los años que pasaran, yo no me movería ni un solo centímetro de aquí hasta verlo regresar. Y es que ante todo yo quería verlo feliz, quería verlo sonreír victorioso al saber que su sueño se había echo realidad, para así regocijarme con el poder compartir su alegría.

"Akane el baño ya esta listo," oí la dulce voz de Kasumi hablar por el otro lado la puerta después de dar unos leves golpecitos que me sacaron de mi monologo mental.

"Sí, gracias Kasumi," pronuncié mientras me incorporaba y me dirigía a mi armario para buscar algo de ropa limpia, y después salir de la habitación y empezar a dirigirme hacia el baño.

Sin embargo al pasar por la habitación de Ranma, no pude evitar parar en seco al oír unos extraños sonidos proviniendo de esta.

Sigilosamente, me acerque a la puerta corrediza del cuarto, y me arrodillé para apoyarme en esta y poder escuchar con mas claridad.

No estaba muy segura de lo que era, era un sonido agudo y extraño, como si estuviera tratando de ahogar un grito que exigía salir. Tampoco pase por alto las constantes vibraciones que pude sentir bajo mis pies viniendo de la habitación.

Vencida por la curiosidad me aventure a deslizar la puerta lentamente, lo suficiente para poder obtener una buena ojeada de lo que sea que mi prometido estaba haciendo, pero no lo suficiente para que él se percatara de mi presencia.

Tuve que cubrir mi boca con ambas manos para parar la tremenda carcajada que estaba a punto de soltar, lo que tenia frente a mis ojos era la imágen más tierna y graciosa que había visto en mi vida.

Observe como Ranma daba saltitos por toda la habitación, con ambas manos empuñadas la altura de su rostro, yendo de un extremo del cuarto a otro y viceversa para después tirarse al suelo con las rodillas dobladas como un ovillo y empezar a rodar de un lado a otro.

Por mi salud mental, y por el orgullo de mi prometido deje de mirar para volver a deslizar la puerta y así cerrarla, pararme e irme como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Camine con pasos marcados y rápidos, entre al baño, y cerre la puerta detrás de mi.

Cerre los ojos, para después tomar un bocanada de aire y finalmente, soltar la carcajada que había retenido por demasiado tiempo.

"Ese idiota puede ser tan lindo cuando se lo propone..."dije entre risas. Tanta alegría definitivamente no podía ser posible.

Ingenuamente pensé que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían para bien.

* * *

Abrazé al pequeño peluche de felpa contra mi cuerpo y solte un suspiro.

"Ranma..."susurré con nostalgia antes de observar al pequeño juguete que abrazaba con tanto recelo.

Era un pequeño osito de peluche, un panda para ser exactos, y un regalo de mi prometido antes de partir en su viaje.

Acaricie la cabecita del adorable animalito de felpa y sonreí. No hacia más de quince minutos que ese idiota se marchó y ya le echaba de menos.

Parecía la protagonista de alguna de esas películas melosas y románticas, perdidamente enamorada y suspirando de amor mientras lamentaba la falta de mi "amado hombre".

Que estupidez.

Con delicadeza deje el osito en la cama y me puse de pie para dirigirme hacia el espejo.

Observe mi reflejo, enfocando mi visión especialmente en mi rostro. Me veía patética, ningún musculo de mi rostro se molestaba en ocultar lo mucho que me estaba haciendo falta su presencia, a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado desde su partida. Fruncí el entrecejo y lleve ambas manos a mis mejillas, dándome unas pequeñas bofetadas.

"No seas tonta...Tú eres mas fuerte que esto," hable decidida observando el leve rubor en mejillas a causa del golpe. Empuñe las manos y tome una buena bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos y inclinado el rostro hacia abajo, para después levantarlo rápidamente y esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Así esta mejor," pronuncié manteniendo la sonrisa en mis labios. Ranma contaba con mi apoyo, y encerrarme en mi habitación a lloriquear su ausencia como una niñita no iba a ayudar, era mi deber ser fuerte por él, ya le daría la paliza de su vida una vez que volviera por haberme echo pasar por todo esto.

Volví a sonreír pero esta vez de una forma victoriosa.

"Ya veras la paliza que te espera cuando vuelvas..."susurré con malicia. Si una buena tanda de golpes es lo que recibiría al llegar. Bueno, eso y quizás algo más...

Sentí un abrazador calor envolver mi rostro mientras diversas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza donde los protagonistas eran mi prometido y yo...

Forme una mueca con mis labios y sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro para espantar aquellos pensamientos, y después regañarme a mi misma.

¡Me estaba volviendo una pervertida!

"D-Debo tranquilizarme..."hable mientras posaba una de mis manos en mi pecho, sintiendo las aceleradas palpitaciones de mi corazón que inconscientemente se emocionó ante la película que mi cerebro había proyectado.

"Quizás no me vendría mal entrenar un poco," comente pensativa, ahora ya un poco más calmada.

Si, eso haría.

Me dirigí a mi armario y saque mi Gi de entrenamiento, para después empezar a desvestirme mientras tarareaba una canción.

Una vez que había terminado, salí de la habitación, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a mi lindo panda de peluche.

* * *

Pare en seco al escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta de la casa, a la vez que los suaves y delicados pasos de Kasumi se dirigían tranquilamente hacia la entrada principal de la vivienda.

Si mi memoria no me fallaba hoy no esperábamos visitas, tampoco habíamos ordenado comida, pues el delicioso olor a comida casera que desprendía la cocina, era una obvia señal de Kasumi estaba en medio de preparar el almuerzo.

"Que raro..."

Una tercera idea se poso en mi mente, y esta vez esta me hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

Quizás era una de las "preciosas" prometidas de Ranma, que venían a buscar su adorado "Ranma-sama", "Ran-chan", "Airen," o ¡Como sea !

"Malditas arpías," mascuyé entre dientes.

Y es que apesar de haber concretado mi relación con Ranma, el muy estúpido todavía no les había aclarado las cosas a sus autoproclamadas prometidas. Cosa que no entendía en lo absoluto, y que me molestaba de sobremanera. Entendía el miedo de Ranma de lastimar sus sentimientos, pues hasta yo sentía un poco de lastima por ellas, puesto que de haber tenido que estar en su lugar, y sufrir del rechazo de Ranma, seguro no lo hubiera soportado.

¡Pero por Dios! Mas daño les hace al dejarlas ilusionarse de ese modo, seguro que al muy imbécil le encanta tenerlas encima todo el día para alimentar su estúpido ego del tamaño de Tokyo.

Ya una vez le había comentado sobre el asunto, pero su respuesta fue un rotundo "NO", y me advirtió que no podía comentarle de nuestra relación a nadie hasta que él volviera.

Cosa que me dejo paralizada, no solo por su respuesta pero por la forma en que me lo dijo, tan fría y amenazante que de cierto modo me dolió. ¿Tanto le importaba?

Al final tuve que hacerme a la idea de confiar en él, supuse que él tendría sus razones aunque yo no las entendiera, así que no podía hacer nada más que confiar.

Ahora que lo pensaba ninguna de ellas sabía sobre el repentino viaje de Ranma, ya que él solo se lo comento a la familia.

Suspiré.

Ahora tendría que ser yo la que respondiera sus estúpidos interrogatorios sobre el paradero de su amadisimo "prometido".

Empece a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, entre fastidiada y curiosa por saber quien era nuestro desconocido invitado, aunque mi paso fue una vez mas interrumpido por otra idea que inmediatamente descarto la idea anterior.

Yo estaba casi segura que Ukyo se había marchado hace más o menos una semana a Hokkaido con la intención de expandir su negocio o algo así, y no volvería hasta el próximo mes. Kodachi también estaba fuera del país, participando en no se que torneo de gimnasia en algún punto del mundo. Y Shampoo...Bueno a ella no la había vuelto a ver desde el día que Ranma se me declaro, cosa que me extraño demasiado, y que de algún modo hasta me llegaba a preocupar, pero al final siempre dejaba que esos pensamientos se perdieran en algún punto de mi mente, pensando que solo eran ideas mías.

Lo mas probable es que también hubiera salido de viaje o algo por el estilo.

Mis pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por el abrupto sonido de una cuerpo cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo, causando una grave crujir en la vieja madera.

Asustada, y preocupada empece a correr, acabando rápidamente con la poca distancia que me faltaba para llegar a la puerta principal.

Ensanche mis ojos tanto como mis parpados me lo permitieron, y abrí mi boca en una mueca entre horrorizada y sorprendida ante la imágen que se me estaba siendo ofrecida.

Observe el delicado y delgado cuerpo de mi hermana mayor reposar en el suelo, inconsciente.

"¡Kasumi!," exclamé aterrada pensando lo peor, para inmediatamente correr hacia a ella y arrodillarme a su lado.

"Solo estar inconsciente," aquella cantarina y aterciopelada voz atravesó mis tímpanos, y no me tardo ni medio segundo en reconocerla. Apesar de ya estar segura de la identidad de nuestra "querida invitada", decidí levantar la vista, para mirarla cara a cara.

La mire a los ojos por primera vez desde que la encontré parada en el umbral de nuestro hogar, a lado del cuerpo de Kasumi.

Esos grandes ojos color purpura teñidos delicadamente con un color rojizo que ahora parecía brillar más que nunca fundiéndose con el purpura y dejando un color parecido al color de la sangre, tan exóticos y hermosos, pero que a la vez destilaban un profundo desprecio y odio que me dejo petrificada.

Pues si yo bien sabia que Shampoo y yo nunca habíamos sido las mejores amigas, y que ella nunca había sentido ningún tipo de aprecio hacia mi persona, ni yo hacia ella, jamás había visto una mirada tan penetrante cargada del mas puro y desgarrador odio.

Un odio que no solo profundizaba la definición de tu desagrado por alguien, no, este era un sentimiento que demandaba y exigía ver la sangre ese alguien derramada.

Y eso me aterró.

"¡¿Q-Qué le hiciste a Kasumi?!," exigí furiosa, intentando ocultar el leve temblor en mi voz.

Ella no me respondió.

Simplemente curvo sus labios en una sonrisa. Pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, una sonrisa macabra y siniestra, un gesto tan escalofriante que no puede evitar temblar.

Era cierto que Shampoo no estaba exactamente cuerda, pero nunca creí que fuera del todo mala. Después de todo hubo veces donde ella se unió junto a Ranma y los demás para salvarme cuando era secuestrada por alguno de los adversarios de mi prometido. Siempre creí que nuestro mutuo desagrado no era mas que el fruto que la rivalidad por el ser que ambas amábamos había creado, pero nunca pensé que podría llegar a más que eso.

Pues por más que Shampoo amenazara con quitarme la vida de algún modo nunca la hubiera creído capaz.

Ella ya una vez tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando me retó a un duelo dándome aquel famoso "beso de la muerte", y en vez de quitarme la vida, optó por quitarme mis recuerdos relacionados con Ranma. Claro que igual me hizo daño, pero algo de bondad tenia que haber en ella si no decidió recurrir a asesinarme.

Aunque nada de eso importaba ahora mismo, pues algo en mi interior me decía que debía escapar con Kasumi ahora mismo, aceptar el echo de que yo sola no podría con ella, por mas que eso lastimara mi orgullo, y largarme de ese lugar.

Pero una vez más tome el camino incorrecto, la vida me había echo testaruda y mi honor como guerrera siempre a sido y sería mi prioridad, no tenian niguna intencion de echarme a correr como una cobarde y darle el lujo de verme como su pequeña presa acorralada en una esquina rogando por piedad.

Rápidamente me incorpore y me puse en posición de batalla, preparada para cualquiera ataque.

"¡Respondeme!," demande enojada esperando su respuesta.

Respuesta que no llego puesto que esta de un rápido movimiento que no pude interceptar, capturo mi garganta y me empujo contra la pared. Senti mi cuerpo chocar bruscamente contra esta y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor ante el impacto. La fuerza que esta ejercía contra mi cuello era asfixiante, y mi necesidad por oxígeno se estaba empezando a volver peligrosa, necesitaba safarme.

Sin embargo entre más yo me removía y forcejeaba, mas presión ella ejercía sobre mi.

La observe con ojos entrecerrados, todavía llevaba esa horrible mueca en su rostro, mirándome como si no fuera más que bicho asqueroso e indefenso que merecía ser aplastado inmediatamente.

"S-Shampoo...P-Para...S-Sueltame...," susurré con la voz entrecortada, llevando ambas manos hacia su delgado brazo el cual me aprisionaba sin misericordia, y clave mis uñas en el, en un vano intento por hacerle algun tipo de daño para que me soltara.

Pero como supuse esto no le hizo ni el menor daño, y si lo hizo no lo demostró puesto que la presión sobre mi cuello no disminuyo ni un poco. Lo unico que cambio fue su expresión, puesto que pude observar como esta ensancho sus sonrisa y ahogo una carcajada que suplicaba por salir. Seguramente porque no quería que nadie más se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quería gritar, pedir auxilio, llamarlo a ÉL, al que siempre había venido a mi rescate se lo pidiera o no. Al que muchas veces había puesto su vida en peligro solo por salvarme. A ese que ahora mismo no estaba aquí, y yo que siempre me creí tan fuerte, que me creía realmente buena en lo único que sabia hacer, no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Porque era exactamente eso que mi prometido me acusaba de ser, y que yo tanta veces lo golpee por ello.

Era una completa inútil, débil y torpe. No tenia más que mi fuerza bruta, y me odie a mi misma por ello.

Sentí rabia.

Rabia por no poder defenderme, rabia por siempre necesitar ser salvada, por ser la damisela en apuros que nada más se podía sentar y observar como otros se sacrificaban por ella. Rabia por no ser más que un estorbo cada vez que quería ayudar, rabia por ser débil.

Sentí rabia por haberme permitido llorar enfrente de ella.

No estoy segura en que momento mi visión se empezó a volver borrosa, y no estaba segura si era a causa de las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, o porque pronto perdería el conocimiento.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pronuncié el nombre de la única persona que necesitaba ahora mismo más que nunca.

"Ranma..."

No se si fue lo que dije, o porque ya se estaba cansando, pero fue en ese preciso momento en el que Shampoo termino de ejercer toda la fuerza que necesitaba para hacerme perder por completo el conocimiento, acompañado por un fuerte puñetazo en mi estomago que expulsó el poco oxigeno que mis pulmones habían retenido.

Deje la obscuridad abrazarme mientras sentía mi cuerpo caer pesadamente en la contra la dura madera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará...**_

_**Holaaaaaaaaa guap s! Como estan? Espero bien! :D Disculpen la tardanza con este capitulo, la escuela me tiene demasiado ocupada, sin mencionar que tube un problema en cuanto a la inspiracion para este capitulo. Disculpen me, se que esta aburrido, pero es que si no pongo la historia como la planie, pues despues no me sale bien jaja. El capitulo en si lo pienso subir en partes, para no pasarme de largo y pues para dejar mas suspenso jajajaja**_

_**Bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir a dormir porque manana tengo que ir a la bendita escuela! :c En mi proxima actualizacion respondere los reviews porque ahorita no tengo tiempo pero quiero agradecerles a TODOS ustedes por sus reviews, leo cada una de ellas, y leerlas es lo que me empuja a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Hasta luego guapos! Bye~Bye ;)**_


	5. Capitulo 4 Parte II : Venganza

_**-Venganza-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Llevo ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y las paso por sus sedosos cabellos, para así peinarlos. Dirgio sus manos hacia su cintura y ajusto la linda falda de color azul marino del uniforme escolar, que en su opinión era demasiado corta y algo incomoda para su gusto.

Observo el gran pedazo de madera color marrón claro que tenia enfrente, y guió una de sus temblorosas extremidades a las maniguetas la de la puerta corrediza, para después parar a medio camino y regresar su mano a su posición original.

"Buenos días me llamo Aoi Kinomoto..." susurró suavemente y sonrió amigable para después cambiar su expresión por una mueca de desaprobación. "No, no eso ya lo deben de saber...Soy yo la que no sabe ni quien es," se proporciono unas pequeñas palmadas en la frente.

"¡Es un gusto volver a verlos!" esta vez entrelazo amabas manos a la altura de su pecho y dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No así tampoco...Parecere una loca, ni siquiera estoy segura de quienes son mis amigos," cruzó ambos brazos y apretó los labios, "O si siquiera tengo amigos..."

Inhaló y exhaló, una, dos, tres veces.

Volvió a llevar ambas manos a la cabeza pero esta vez en un signo de desesperación, mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro murmurando incoherencias.

Se detuvo de golpe.

Volvió a dirigir su mano hacia la puerta y una vez mas la regreso.

Lo intento otra vez, y por tercera vez falló.

Bajo la mirada resignada, y se dedico a observar el suelo que era de un color entre blanco y gris, dividido en pequeños cuadrados.

¿Qué hacer?

Tenia miedo, demasiado.

Quizás todavía no era demasiado tarde...Si, a lo mejor podría irse ahora cuando nadie estaba viendo, y regresar mañana una vez más mejor preparada.

Estaba segura de que su madre la entendería, era una mujer muy comprensiva y amable, y por el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo junto a ella pudo darse cuenta de que aquella mujer tenia una mania por complacerle todos sus caprichos. Claro que ella no se aprovechaba de ello, aunque en este caso parecía bastante tentador.

Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó una maldición.

No, no podía hacer eso, ir a la escuela era parte de su vida, vida que ella no recordaba, pero que seguía siendo de ella. No quería dedicarse a huir de sus problemas como una cobarde, siempre agarrando la excusa de su amnesia como una razón para no tener que enfrentar las dificultades que los acontecimientos pasados le habían causado.

Algún día iba a tener que enfrentar a las personas que un día formaron parte de su pasado, no podía simplemente vivir evitándolos. Y si iba a pasar tarde o temprano, entonces prefería que fuera temprano.

Se había concentrado tanto en buscarle una respuesta las grandes preguntas de los cuestionarios que su cabeza formulaba sobre su identidad, que se olvido por completo de pensar en las cosas simples y obvias. Como el echo que ella no era mas que una adolescente apenas empezando su segundo año de secundaria, que como toda colegial normal tendría que asistir a la escuela, y de algún modo retomar la vida que el destino le obligo a abandonar, o más bien olvidar.

Pero simplemente no era tan fácil, por más que lo intentara no podía evitar sentir como si ella no perteneciera en ese lugar. Como si estuviera en los zapatos de alguien más, viviendo la vida de otra persona, la vida de Aoi Kinomoto.

Y...¿Quién era Aoi Kinomoto?

¿Tendria amigos? ¿Muchos o pocos? ¿Se sentirian mal al saber que se había olvidado de ellos?

¿Seria una estudiante aplicada o una rebelde sin causa? ¿Tendria novio...?

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante el ultimo pensamiento, la verdad es que a su edad no seria nada de lo que sorprenderse pero por su situación actual manejar ese tipo de relación seria algo...complicado.

Bien, sola había una forma de averiguarlo, y es que la verdad la curiosidad estaba empezando a ganarle al miedo, así que tomando una bocanada de aire dirigió sus dedos por cuarta vez a la condenada puerta.

Sintió como la yema de los dedos se les crispaban al sentir el contacto con el frío metal, y como su corazón se aceleraba, palpitando rápido y fuerte contra su pecho, tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento este podría salir disparado.

Respiro hondo y por un momento se dejo hipnotizar por el cotidiano sonido de los murmullos y risas de los estudiantes que formaban parte del instituto. Las risas y voces, de diferentes tonalidades, dependiendo si el autor de esta era hombre o mujer, dejando las voces profundas y graves mezclarse con las femeninas y agudas.

Entre todo pudo distinguir unos cuantos gritos de alegría de parte de algunas féminas que hablaban animadamente sobre una nueva revista que acaba de salir o algo así. También pudo articular algunas preguntas sobre diversas cosas, entre estas tareas y exámenes que se aproximaban.

Era extraño pero una parte de ella no pudo evitar desear ser parte de ese mundo sin preocupaciones del que aquellos individuos del otro lado de esa puerta parecían ser parte, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia o de la guerra de emociones que se estaba empezando a formar en su interior.

Finalmente subió la mirada decidida para por fin empezara a deslizar la puerta lentamente...

"¡AOI-CHAN!"

La femenina y aterciopelada voz de una mujer hizo que Aoi parara de golpe, todavía no acostumbrada a reaccionar ante ese nombre parpadeo una par de veces antes de empezar a girar el rostro con lentitud, entre curiosa y sorprendida.

Sin embargo antes de poder descubrir la identidad de su interlocutora, la joven peli-azul se vio envuelta por unos delgados brazos, para después ser atrapada en un fuerte abrazo que sinceramente la dejo sin habla.

Un agradable olor a cerezas envolvió los sentidos de la chica, mientras sentía como el voluptuoso cuerpo de la otra mujer se pegaba mas a su pequeña figura.

"D-Disculpe...Um..."balbuceó nerviosa, sintiendo como el agarre de la muchacha se empezaba a volver más y más fuerte, Aoi diría que hasta de un modo casi asfixiante, y aquel aroma a cerezas ya no le estaba empezando a parecer tan agradable.

Antes de poder soltar otro reclamo la jovencita cuya identidad todavía era anónima la soltó de golpe, para ahora mirarla a lo ojos con una eufórica sonrisa.

Aoi todavía prisionera de la sorpresa se dedico a recuperar el aire que aquel abrazo le había robado para después posar su mirada chocolate en la fémina que tenia enfrente. Era una mujer preciosa...Corrección...Era hermosa.

De figura esbelta, y cuerpo de infarto. Sus facciones eran delicadas, acompañadas de unos gigantescos y expresivos ojos, lo cuales se escondían tímidamente detrás de unos gigantescos y redondos anteojos. Sus largos cabellos estaban entrelazados en una linda trenza la cual llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura y caía delicadamente detrás de su espalda, más el lindo flequillo que enmarcaba perfectamente su angelical rostro.

Al igual que Aoi, esta vestía el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía de una mini falda color azul marino y una blusa de color blanco con corte de marinero.

A Aoi no le tardo mucho en deducir que debería ser alguna compañera de la escuela, o basado en el amistoso abrazo de hace unos segundos, una amiga.

"¡Estar muy feliz de verte de nuevo! Yo estar muy preocupada," habló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tenia un acento bastante peculiar, obviamente extranjero, eso explicaría su exótica belleza.

"Ah...Y-Yo..."

La peli-azul bajo la mirada apenada, no muy segura de que responder.

Si en efecto esa chica era amiga suya, ella no la recordaba, y claro que no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Después de todo a nadie le gusta ser olvidado, en especial cuando compartes una relación con aquella persona, ya sea amistad o algo más.

Sin embargo la culpabilidad no era el único sentimiento que se estaba empezando a posar en su pecho, un sentimiento al que no pudo reconocer también estaba empezando a ocupar lugar en ella. Uno que se hacia que se le crispará el corazón cuando veía el rostro de aquella joven, para después recorrer cada uno de sus músculos, activando sus sentidos, como una corriente eléctrica, como si un punto de su cerebro le estuviera advirtiendo sobre futuro peligro y mandando una señal a su cuerpo para preparase para esquivar cualquier ataque.

Inconscientemente la joven adopto una posición que le era desconocida, llevando uno de sus brazos al frente y el otro la altura de su pecho, mientras separaba ambas piernas y las flexionaba levemente, sintiendo como sus músculos se empezaban a tensar mientras su rostro dibujaba un expresión seria, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

No muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, la joven de la trenza ladeó el rostro levemente, e inocentemente preguntó:

"¿Qué hacer?"

Rápidamente la joven peli-azul salio de aquel extraño estado, mientras sus ojos marrones dejaban que la sorpresa y la incertidumbre brillaran en ellos, lentamente bajo la mirada y observo su propio cuerpo y la rara posición en la que este se encontraba.

De golpe la joven relajo todos sus músculos, no entendiendo ni ella misma lo que acababa de pasar.

"Y-Yo...Lo siento...N-No sé que..."trató de hablar buscando una excusa razonable para su extraño comportamiento.

Los marrones ojos de Aoi observaron una luz de compresión brillar en las pupilas de la chica. No, no era solo eso. ¿Qué más había en esa mirada? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Alivio?

"¡No preocuparse!"hablo con renovada energía. "Yo saber de tu situación, yo entender," pronunció mientras tomaba amabas manos de la peli-azul entre las suyas.

"Mi nombre ser Mei. Tu y yo ser buenas amigas desde muchos años."

"¿M-Mei?"

La chica asintió.

"Así es. Yo estar de viaje visitando familia en China cuando todo pasar, por eso no poder verte hasta ahora. Esperar que Aoi perdonar a Mei," hablo entre feliz y culpable.

"No te preocupes..." susurró la mas joven de los Kinomotos.

"¡Que bueno!" Mei suavizó su agarre para ahora solo sostener una las manos de Aoi, y empezar a guiarla hacia el salón de clases.

"E-Espera...Y-Yo no puedo..."

"No preocuparse. Mei saber que Aoi no recordar nada, asi que yo cuidar de ti tiempo que sea necesario" sonrío amigable, a lo que Aoi simplemente pudo responder con un leve asentimiento.

Si, en verdad era una chica muy bonita.

Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el peculiar color purpura del cabello de la joven y por supuesto esos exóticos ojos de un color rojizo muy parecido a la sangre...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Capitulo 4; Part II -**_

Sentí un penetrante olor invadir mis fosas nasales, causándome unas horribles nauseas, y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

Lentamente intente abrir mis parpados, los cuales se sentían pesados, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo que se negaba a responder a mis ordenes.

Sentí un incomodo pinchazo en mi cabeza.

Mi visión era borrosa, por lo que apenas podía identificar el lugar en donde me encontraba, o como llegue a estar en este estado, sin mencionar la leve presión que sentía en tanto mis talones como mis muñecas.

"Diablos..." hice un vano intento por incorporarme, solo para descubrir que tal como sospechaba, mis pies y manos estaban atados.

Solté otra maldición.

Rápidos parpadeos pronto me ayudaron a mejorar mi visión, permitiendo que lo que antes eran manchas deformes y borrosos, tomaran la forma de sus respectivos cuerpos. No me tardo mucho en darme cuenta de que me encontraba en la sala principal de mi hogar, aunque el como llegue allí todavía me era un misterio.

Sin embargo mi paradero no fue lo único que reconocí, si no también las personas que me acompañaban.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al encontrar los cuerpos de mi padre, el tío Genma, Nabiki, y Kasumi reposando en el duro suelo, aunque a diferencia de mi, ellos se encontraban inconscientes.

Mis ojos se clavaron en el pálido rostro de mi hermana mayor, Kasumi, y de algún modo aquella imagen logro hacer alguna especie "click" en algún punto de mi cerebro, el cual rápidamente empezó a reproducir las imágenes de todos los acontecimientos pasados como si de una película se tratara; desde la llegada de Shamoo hasta el momento hasta el momento en el que perdí la conciencia.

Tanto el terror como el pánico empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo me temblar horrorizada.

Si ya lo recordaba todo.

Me removí en mi lugar hasta que por fin logre incorporame. Sentí un pequeño mareo debido al brusco cambio de posición, sin embargo ese era el menor de mis problemas.

No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que Shampoo estaba pensando, ni la razón de su inoportuno comportamiento, pero estaba segura de que nada bueno saldría de ello.

No importaba si mis sentidos no estaban del todo activos, ante todo yo era una artista marcial, por mas inútil y débil que pareciera ante los ojos de otros, No me tomo mucho tiempo sentir un presencia extra en la casa, eso mas los constantes "crick" y "crack", que se escuchaban producto de unos pasos que rondaban por la casa. Si, al parecer ella seguía en la casa.

Esa loca planeaba algo.

Sin embargo eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Aquella psicópata siempre había maniobrado e ingeniado planes contra mi millares de veces, hasta el punto de manipular y engañar a otras personas para ponerlas en mi contra y así poder deshacerse de mi.

Pero siempre había sido contra MI. Las pociones mágicas, los engaños, los trucos, las amenazas, los atentados, todo siempre había sido dirigido contra mi, pero ahora juzgando por la situación, a Shampoo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de envolver a mi familia.

No...No, esto si que no se lo iba a permitir. Si su problema era conmigo entonces que me hiciera frente, pues si pelea era lo que quería pues pelea tendría, pero involucrar a mi familia esto es algo que jamás le perdonaría.

No sabía que era lo que tramaba pero no me pensaba quedar sentada como una idiota para averiguarlo, primero tenía que deshacerme de estas malditas sogas.

Lleve ambas manos a la altura de mi rostro con la intención de librarme de estas sogas tirando de ellas con los dientes, pero tan pronto como las acerque así de pronto las aleje con una mueca de asco en mi rostro, pues estas emanaban un desagradable olor a...¿gasolina?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor era el mismo repugnante aroma que sentí al despertarme.

Volví a clavar la vista en ambas manos, y en efectivo ambas se encontraban cubiertas por el desquiciado liquido. Sin embargo para mi desgracia, pronto me di cuenta que no solo eran mis manos si no todo mi cuerpo, no... la habitación entera, se encontraba empapada en gasolina.

Mi cerebro trabajo rápido, al igual que mi imaginación, uniendo las imágenes y los acontecimientos para por fin, en menos de un segundo, sacar la única conclusión que podría definir lo que Shampoo estaba planeando en hacer.

No saben cuanto rogué porque estuviera equivocada.

"No, ella no se atrevería...¡No puede ser!"

Rápidamente volví a dirigir amabas manos a hacia mi boca, e ignorando el repugnante olor que estas desprendían, mordí las condenada sogas para así tirar de ellas con mis diente, sintiendo la áspera textura de estas raspar mi labio inferior.

Pronto amabas de mis extremidades se encontraban libres, por lo que deshacerme de las sogas que aprisionaban mis piernas no fue difícil.

Una vez libre me puse de pie, no sin antes tambalearme un poco por supuesto debido al rapido camnio. Sentía las piernas débiles, y como el mundo me empezaba a dar vueltas, por lo que me tambalee un poco antes de por fin poder adquirir el equilibrio necesario.

Empece a correr, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirme hacia las escaleras. Si no me equivocaba Shampoo se encontraba en el piso de arriba. Mientras corría pude percatarme que al igual que la sala principal, los pasillos y escaleras del hogar se encontraban bañados en gasolina.

Definitivamente no era una buena señal.

Termine de subir las escaleras, para ahora dedicarme recorrer la casa a paso lento mientras revisaba cada habitación del lugar, buscando a la condenada china. Tenia que tener cuidado, Shampoo era ágil, y seguro ya se había percatado de que había despertado. Debería tener todos mis sentidos alertas, y estar preparada para cualquier ataque.

Antes de que me diera cuanta, ya había revisado cada una de los cuartos de la casa, bueno, casi todas. La ultima que quedaba era mi habitación.

Mis pupilas avellanas se clavaron en la puerta la cual estaba adornada con un lindo patito de madera el cual tenia mi nombre escrito en el. Guié mi mano hacia el picaporte y tome una bocanada de aire.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero tenia miedo. Si, tenia miedo, y no de Shampoo, si no de lo que ella podría ser capaz hacer, y me preguntaba si yo podría detenerla.

¿Tendría yo alguna oportunidad alguna contra ella? Ya lo había intentado antes, y nunca salia para nada bien.

Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de mi corazón martillar contra mi pecho, tan fuerte y tan alto que este hacia eco contra las paredes. Me estaba empezando a costar respirar, mientras sentía como los nervios empezaban a actuar en mi haciendo me temblar.

"Vamos Akane...Tu no eres una cobarde," susurré para mi misma. Tome una buena bocanada de aire y con lentitud empece a girar la manigueta de metal, para después empezar a empujar suavemente la puerta, oyendo como esta soltaba un agudo chillido.

Finalmente la puerta termino de abrirse, dejándome entre confundida y sorprendida.

No sabía que era más grande ahora mismo, la sorpresa o el alivio, pero si algo no esperaba era encontrar el cuarto completamente vacío.

Todavía atónita me adentre al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

"Que extraño..."

Todo parecía relativamente normal, a diferencia de las habitaciones anteriores esta se encontraba completamente limpia, sin ningún rastro de gasolina, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado esta mañana, todo excepto...

"Vaya, Akane de verdad ser una chica testaruda..." aquella escalofriante voz logro despertar todos mis sentidos en un solo segundo, mientras sentía como cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban al sentirla susurrar cerca de mi oído. Di un salto de sorpresa , y me di la vuelta con brusquedad para encontrarla parada detrás de mi, con una siniestra sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro. En una de sus manos cargaba el pequeño peluche de felpa que fue regalo de parte de mi prometido, mientras que la otra mano permanecía escondida detrás de su espalda.

Observe como ella desvió su mirada para ahora dedicarse a apreciar el pequeño oso panda que cargaba en sus manos, mas no hizo nada mas que eso. Un incomodo silencio empezó a rodear el cuarto, y no estaba segura si lo más prudente seria romperlo o no.

Cuando por fin iba a aventurarme a hablar, ella volvió a clavar sus ojos en mi, con ese exquisito color rojo que me ponía la piel de gallina, paralizándome en el acto. Era extraño, si era muy extraño, nunca antes había sentido tanto temor ante un persona, ni siquiera ante la mismisima muerte.

Y no lo digo por exagerar, a mis cortos dieciséis años de edad yo ya había experimentado y enfrentado lo que hombres y mujeres que ya han pasado por la faceta de la madurez a sus cuarenta o cincuenta años temían, la muerte.

Aunque en ese momento no lo había pensado mucho, me lance sin analizar bien las cosas, con el simple pensamiento de salvar a mi prometido en el acto sin importar que pasará conmigo, quizás la adrenalina del momento había sido tan alta que cegó mis ojos, por lo que nunca me pude percatar realmente de lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo aun así, este escalofrío que sentí recorrer mi columna vertebral de una forma casi dolorosa cada vez que me encontraba con la mirada llena de desprecio de Shampooo era algo que no podía comparar. Nunca en toda mi vida había visto tanto odio acumulado en una sola persona, un odio tan puro que hasta podría decir que era palpable.

"Ser muy lindo...¿Ser un regalo de Airen?" hablo con tranquilidad, quizás, demasiada tranquilidad.

"S-Shampoo...No sé que es lo que planeas, ni tampoco estoy segura de cuales son tus razones para hacer lo que estas haciendo pero te advierto que...", no fui capaz de terminar la oración pues esta fue interrumpida por una aguda carcajada, cortesía de mi interlocutora.

"¿No saber por qué Shampoo estar haciendo esto?", me miro con sarna, "¡Vaya! Akane ser más idiota de lo que yo pensar," otra carcajada fue lo que acompaño aquel comentario.

"¡¿Pero como te atreves?!" exclamé indignada. No se quien rayos se creía para insultarme de ese modo, pero todo el miedo que antes sentía estaba empezando a ser reemplazado por una creciente ira.

"Bueno, supongo que no importar," dijo todavía entre risas, "Aunque tener que admitir que quemar peluche tan lindo como este ser un desperdicio. En especial si ser de Aire," pronuncio mientras colocaba el pequeño objeto en mi cama.

Solo una sola palabra de todo lo que dijo resalto en mi cabeza..."quemar"...

¿Acaso eran ciertas mis sospechas? ¿Acaso Shampoo planeaba...?

"Sera mejor que Shampoo acabar con su trabajo aquí antes de que resto de familia despierte," y una vez finalizada esta frase, Shampoo dejo a la vista lo que antes escondía detrás de ella.

Gasolina.

Un tanque de gasolina que probablemente uso para rociar el resto de la casa. Y como si de cualquier cosa se tratara, Shampoo empezó a derramar el espeso liquido por toda la habitación mientras tarareaba una canción.

"¡Maldicion! ¡Te has vuelto completamente loca!," estalle histérica. Por fin mis piernas recibieron la orden para moverse, y me eche a correr hacia esa condenada loca para detenerla en su tarea. Cosa que fue inútil pues esta me esquivo sin ninguna dificultad. Aun así me rehusaba a rendirme, no, ella no se saldría con la suya.

Nuevo ataque, esta vez me decidí por atacar con una patada que iba dirigida directo hacia su estomago, aunque así como la primera vez, esta esquivo mi ataque sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y ágiles, por lo que no estoy segura en que momento Shampoo se acerco lo suficiente a mi para plantearme un fuerte puñetazo el estomago haciendo me perder por completo el aire, sentí las rodillas flaquear, y mi cuerpo no pudo resistirlo mas hasta que caí de rodillas en el piso.

"Akane ser tan predecible. Shampoo entender porque Ranma no soportarte...", como un felino que tenia acorralada a su presa, se acerco a mi, poco a poco, hasta que finalmente termino por imitar mi posición y se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura. Sentí como llevaba una de sus manos a la parte superior de mi cabeza, y entrelazaba sus delgados dedos por mis cabellos para después jalar de estos con brusquedad, haciéndome flexionar el cuello hacia atrás, y levantar mi mirada que antes estaba puesta clavada en el piso, obligandome a verla a los ojos.

"Él no quererte sabes..."

"¿D-De que diablos estas habla...?"

"¡Ranma no quererte! Él explicarme todo, él nada mas estar contigo por su honor, por honor de doyo, y porque sentir que así debertelo por haber salvado su vida. Pero él no quererte, él amar a Shampoo. Tu ser una chiquilla fea, sin gracia, torpe y tonta. ¿Por qué creer que Ranma querría estar con niña boba como tú?"

Cada palabra que pronunciaba era veneno, veneno del más letal, que mata de poco a poco y que corre por tus venas haciéndote retorcer de dolor mientras sufres la lenta agonía del mortal liquido. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

No podía ser verdad, tenia que ser una mentira. Si eso debía ser, Shampoo no era ningún angelito bondadoso, era muy probable que estuviera mintiendo por el simple placer de torturarme, y yo aquí de boba estaba empezando a caer. Ranma jamas diría esas cosas, tenía que confiar en él, tenia que...

"Tu familia y tú ser los que interponerse entre Ranma y yo. Por su estúpido dojo, y estúpida promesa," casi con rabia Shampoo ejerció mas fuerza en su agarre, mientras se empezaba a poner de pie, y me llevaba consigo en el acto, "Pero Shampoo no permitirlo, por supuesto que no. ¡Yo desacerme de ti para que por fin yo ser feliz con amado esposo!"

Antes de darme cuenta Shampoo había arrojado mi cuerpo hacia el suelo, como si de un trapo viejo y sucio se tratara. Sentí el brusco impacto de mi cuerpo contra la dura contextura del suelo, ahogando un gemido de dolor que rogaba por salir.

Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no. Me negaba a ser humillada de esta forma.

"Callate...T-Tu maldita obsesión con Ranma te ha llevado a perder la poca cordura que te quedaba," pude apreciar como su sonrisa se fue deformando para ahora formar una mueca de completo desagrado, "¡Entiende de una maldita vez que él no te ama y nunca lo hará!"

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde logre ponerme de pie, no me dejaría intimidar, nunca. Y si creí que era lo suficientemente estúpida para caer en sus trucos, pues estaba muy pero que muy equivocada.

Nunca negaría que sentí cierta alegría al verla retroceder algunos pasos en el momento en el que me puse de pie, y dibujar una mueca de incertidumbre ante mis palabras. En cierto modo me sentí victoriosa por un momento, le demostraría que no era la niña inmadura que ella creía, y no me dejaría engañar así de fácil. No, no repetiría los mismos errores que cometí en el pasado, de saltar a mis propias conclusiones antes de conocer los hechos. Yo ya me había decidido a confiar en Ranma y así lo haría.

Sin embargo pronto toda la confianza que había abrazado mi cuerpo empezó abandonarme tan rápido como vino en el momento que vi como Shampoo volvía a retomar su postura anterior, tan confiada como antes, o más. La observe depositar el tanque de gasolina que cargaba en su mano derecha de gasolina en el suelo para ahora posar ambas manos a cada lado de sus caderas y ladearlas levemente. Sonrió con soberbia antes de empezar a hablar:

"Shampoo esperarse esto, yo saber que Akane poder ser muy cabezota para aceptar realidad," amplio su sonrisa, " Pero no preocuparse, Shampoo tener evidencia para probar que lo que decir ser verdad. ¿Akane querer ver?", preguntó con voz melosa y falsa ternura.

Trague saliva.

"¿C-Comó que evidencia?"

"Si Akane no creerlo de los labios de Shampoo, quizás creerlo de los de Ranma," lentamente llevo su mano derecha hacia uno de sus bolsillos, y de este extrajo una pequeña caja de metal, o para ser mas exactos...Una grabadora.

"¿Pero qué...?"

Antes de darme el privilegio de hablar Shampoo había presionado un pequeño botón rojo situado en el lado derecho de la maquina, la cual inmediatamente empezó a trabajar, unos extraños sonidos se hicieron oír antes de que la grabadora empezara a reproducir, lo que yo identifique como sollozos, seguida por una temblorosa y aterciopelada voz, la voz de una mujer, la voz de Shampoo.

**_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ranma querer estar con chica violenta? ¿Tanto detestar a Shampoo?"_**

**_"Shampoo, por favor no llores, sabes que no lo soporto..."_**

Esa voz...Esa voz grave y masculina, tan dulce y a la vez tan impotente, esa era la voz de...

**_"¡Ranma tener que casarse conmigo! _****_¡_**Leyes Amazonas así decirlo!"

**_"Shampoo..."_**

**_"_****_¿Acaso tú amarla? _****_¿Ser eso? Porque si ser así Shampoo tener que..."_**

**__****__****_"_****__****_¡NO!"_**

Aquel grito fue tan fuerte y potente que me involuntariamente me hizo dar un pequeño respingo. Mi corazón esteva empezando a latir con fuerza, y mis nervios estaban empezando a jugarme una mala pasada, haciendo que cada una de mis extremidades temblaran. No me gustaba donde estaba yendo aquella conversación, pero...No, basta Akane, Ranma ya me había asegurado que me amaba, seguro que esto no era más que otro mal entendido, tengo que confiar...

**_"Akane no significa absolutamente nada para mi."_**

Dolor.

**_"¿Entonces por qu_****_é_**...?"

**_"Shampoo tu sabes que ante todo soy un artista marcial, mi honor y mi orgullo siempre serán mi mayor prioridad, y es por eso mismo que faltar a una promesa echa hacia los Tendos y hacia mi familia seria fallarle a mi honor como guerrero."_**

Tristeza.

**_"Ademas...Tu sabes muy bien que yo ante todo le debo mi vida a Akane, ella arriesgo su vida por salvar la m_****_ía_**. Jam**_á_**s podría seguir mi vida sabiendo que deje una deuda tan grande como esa saldando. No puedo dejarla, **__****__****__****__****_¡_**no aguantaría la maldita culpa, entiendelo!"

Traición.

**_"Entonces...t_****__****_ú_** no quedarte con ella...¿por amor?"

**_"_****__****__****__****__****_¡_**Je! **_¿_**Por qu**__****_é_** me interesaría en una chica como ella? No tengo tan mal gusto..."

¿Cuándo antes había sentido tanto dolor? Un dolor tan fuerte, que no se comparaban ni en lo mas mínimo a ninguno de los golpes proporcionados por parte de Shampoo, un dolor tan palpable y tan profundo, que era como si alguien hubiera agarrado una navaja y la hubiera clavado directo en mi pecho. Desgarrando la piel, rompiendo mis costillas, para después extraer mi corazón y oprimirlo hasta que este dejara de latir.

Había sido una tonta, un completa estúpida, que por un momento creyó que los "y vivieron felices para siempre" en verdad existían. Esto no era ningún cuento de hadas, era la realidad, la maldita y cruel realidad que se maquilló de rosa solo con el propósito de engañarme y así burlarse de la chiquilla ingenua que creyó, por un momento, que quizás la vida le podría otorgarle el privilegio de ser feliz.

Empuñé ambas manos con rabia, hasta tener los nudillos blancos, sintiendo como mis uñas se clavaban en la carne. Mordí mi labio inferior para así ahogar un sollozo, y baje la mirada, no me permitiría llorar en frente de ella. No otra vez.

"Ahora que entender...No molestar, y dejar Shampoo terminar su trabajo..."a pesar de no poder verla, pude oír como extraía algo más de su bolsillo. "Ranma estará triste cuando saber de que familia morir en 'trágico accidente,' pero al menos estará libre de compromiso para poder casarse conmigo. Ademas Shampoo estará con el para consolar."

"Quedarte aquí y llorar si querer," la oí alejarse de mi y dirigirse hacia la puerta, "¿Saber? Al final, Akane estar mejor muerta que viva, deberías agradecer Shampoo," la oí soltar una última carcajada antes de abandonar la habitación.

Y ya no lo pude soportar más, mis piernas ya no pudieron mantenerme en pie ni un segundo más, y me desplome en el suelo, cubriendo mi rostro con amabas manos para por fin soltar aquel llanto que mi corazón tanto anhelaba. Un llanto tan amargo que desgarraba mi garganta sin piedad hasta dejarme muda, pero que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría parar.

.

.

.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Taaatararara Si! No estoy muerta! xD Oh dios mio chicos no saben cuanto lo siento! En verdad que no planeaba tardarme tanto con este próximo cap pero uffff como dije antes estaba requete ocupada con la escuela! Apenas tenia tiempo de escribir! Sin mencionar que no tenia mucha inspiración para este capitulo :/ Bueno de todos modos! Aqui eh llegado con el quinto capitulo de este humilde fic xD Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y si, el propósito de este cap fue clavarles mas dudas muajajajja xD Que habrá pasado entre Ranma y Shampoo? :o En verdad ese fue el Ranma el que dijo todo eso? O Seria un truco de Shampoo? Yo digo que parecía muy real :3 Pero por que Ranma diría algo asi? muajaja tendrán que esperar para los próximos caps para averiguarlo! ;) Ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones asi que tratare de aprovechar mi tiempo lo mas que pueda y subir los siguientes caps lo mas rápido posible!_**

**_Ahora! A los bellos reviews que siempre me encanta leer ^o^!_**

**_Jennifer: Hola linda! Me alegra muchisisisismo que te guste la historia! Espero la sigas disfrutando y no pares de leer c:_**

**_elieth: Muchas gracias! jdaslkjdalk Me alegra tanto que pienses asi no sabes cuanto! Espero te aya gustado este capitulo! Y perdón por la tardanza :c_**

**_elianamz-bv: Muchas gracias! ._**

**_Paula Andrea: Hola guapa! :3 Bueno como prediciste Shampoo si fue la que metio la pata y le jodio la vida a Ranma y Akane, aunque aquí no explico cuando empezó el incendio xD preferí dejarlo en Akane llorando xD ajaja Ya para los próximos capis voy a dejar de concentrarme tanto en el pasado y enfocarme en escribir sobre el presente de Aoi y Ryujii ;) A ver como hago para que esos dos bobos se acerquen :p_**

**_xandryx: Holaaa! Ajajajaja soy una chica xD Mi verdadero nombre es Maria, pero me puedes llamar Ranko, Rankito, o como prefieras :3!_**

**_nancyricoleon: Muchas gracias! Espero te aya gustado este cap c:!_**

**_Isakura Tendo: Hola linda! Te pido mil perdón! . Yo también puedo ser muy fijada en cuanto a faltas ortográficas o.o No sabes cuanto me molesta cuando estoy leyendo la historia y me doy cuenta de que tengo una falta! Pero lo que pasa es que a pesar de haber nacido en un país donde hablaban español, cuando todavía era una niña me tuve que mudar a un país donde hablaban ingles xD Por lo que no recuerdo muchas cosas sobre las reglas de gramática en español, para ser sincera no eh escrito nada en español de este modo en unos bueno anos así que te pido disculpas si encuentras alguna falta de vez en cuando c: Te agradezco que me lo hagas saber porque así puede revisar mi trabajo y tratar de mejorar! 3 ajaja y no te preocupes tendrás el acercamiento que pides muajaja ;) _**

**_bry: Holaaa! Jajajaj creo que este capi nada mas te creo nuevas dudas xD Me encanta leer tus reviews me ponen tan feliz! Me encanta como captas el sentido de la historia en verdad, tus reviwes me inspiran para seguir escribiendo! T.T Como puedes ver Shampoo se volvió loca ajaja xD Tremenda obsesión que a agarrado! ;) Espero ayas disfrutado este capi! Ya el siguiente sera la tercera parte, y la ultima de "Venganza" donde oiremos la versión de la historia del punto de vista de Shampoo :O!_**

**_ka-chan: Hola! :* Bueno espero que este cap te aya aclarado mas o menos las razones de Shampoo para iniciar el incendio :o perdón si no esta muy claro pero ya en el siguiente capi lo aclarare xD. No te preocupes no me cae nada bien Shampoo, siempre se interpone entre Ranma y Akane! e.e Sin mencionar que se atrevió a besar a Ranma antes que Akane! dksalldjsakl;jdajskfha : Maldita no la soporto! Quizas no este tan loca como yo la hago ver pero no me importa xD es una psicópata que tiene una obsesión con Ranma xD_**

**_Elena.79: Linda perdona que hasta ahora te responda tu review. Se que fue hace mucho tiempo pero el dia que lei tu review no sabes lo contenta que me puse. Me alegro tanto de que te guste la historia, y que te hayas esforzado por dejarme tu bello reviwe, no sabes cuanto siginifica para mi el saber que disfrutas de esta historia. Espero que no le pierdas interes a la historia y que te haya gustado este capi c: Todavia soy una novata en lo de la escritura pero me seguire esforzando! T.T MUCHAS GRACIAS ! 3 _**

**_Buenos chic s eso es todo por hoy ! Hasta luego! 3 ;)_**


End file.
